Cinqüenta por Cento
by Ixa-Chan
Summary: Diante de uma operação que pode decidir entre viver e morrer, Rock Lee relembra todo o caminho que percorreu para se tornar um ninja. Cap 9, demorei pra atualizar mas enfim tomei vergonha! O recém formado time de Gai em seu primeiro desafio! Yosh!
1. Introdução

Capítulo 1 - Uma introdução nada feliz

O sol havia acabado de nascer naquela bela manhã. A vila, vagarosamente começava a despertar, e as árvores que a envolviam tinham as folhas agitadas pela brisa matutina.

Haviam poucas pessoas na rua, alguns shinobis que haviam ficado acordados de ronda para proteger aquele lugar a noite, iam para suas casas dormir, e alguns, levantavam cedo para treinar, ou para ir fazer missões. Ao longe, se ouvia passos desritimados e lentos de uma pessoa caminhando. O barulho da madeira batendo no chão, e o leve arrastar da perna esquerda denunciavam a dificuldade em andar.

Aquele genin não ia fazer missões. E havia sido proibido de treinar. Seu ritmo estava arrastado, seus olhos estavam tristes e cultivavam uma leve olheira, sua pele estava pálida, como nunca estivera antes. Não aparentava nada o antes tão feliz e empolgado Rock Lee.

O garoto havia ido caminhar cedo aquela manhã, e já havia andado por algumas ruas, o que explicava o fato de seu passo estar arrastado; a dor que ele sentia na perna. O ferro preso no tornozelo dele não curava todos os males do seu osso esmigalhado. E seu braço, fazia a mão tremer um pouco, igualmente com o osso destruído, que não agüentava o peso do garoto por muito tempo.

Mas nada daquilo importava. Lee já tinha se acostumado com a dor a muito tempo, tanto física quanto psicológica. A maioria dos seus golpes o causava dor terrível, a maioria dos seus treinamentos se assemelhava a uma tortura. A maior parte de sua vida, fazia ele se confrontar com a morte. Mas nenhum dia de sua vida, ele havia sentido a morte tão próxima, próxima o suficiente para lhe acariciar a cabeça e chamá-lo pelo nome.

A vida de Lee havia se tornado miserável desde a luta contra o garoto da vila da areia, Gaara. Após ter sofrido uma dor terrível na luta, e uma recuperação difícil no hospital, ele tinha conseguido levantar o rosto novamente, e retomar pouco a pouco sua vida. Mas ele nunca havia esperado, que a sua alegria ao ver a lendária médica ninja, Tsunade, se transformaria em uma escolha terrível entre desistir de ser ninja, e jogar fora a luta e os sonhos de toda uma vida, ou fazer uma operação cujas chances de sobrevivência eram meros cinqüenta por cento. Ele havia aceitado apostar a sua vida, e havia dado a sua palavra para Tsunade-Hime. E os preparativos para a operação iriam acontecer naquela tarde. Ele nunca havia fraquejado em uma decisão, mas seu corpo ficava trêmulo, e seu coração pulsava rápido quando ele pensava no assunto.

Gai disse que Lee havia se esforçado muito a vida inteira para poder ser um bom ninja, e a operação seria um sucesso por causa de seu esforço e vontade de viver. Lee se esforçava muito para acreditar nisso também e conseguir enfrentar aquele dia. Mas agora, que o momento se aproximava, ele olhava para si mesmo. A sorte nunca havia sorrido para o garoto, e nada dava certo com ele, desde as memórias mais antigas que ele conseguia lembrar. Por isso, a certeza de sua morte ficava cada vez mais clara em sua mente.

Ele havia saído aquela manhã para se despedir. Se despedir da vida, das emoções, dos sonhos, pois em pouco tempo mergulharia no vazio e na escuridão eternamente.

Lee sentiu seu tornozelo fraquejar em meio a dor, e o sangue voltava a colorir de rubro suas bandagens na perna. Ele sorriu. Decidiu sentar. Sentou-se em um troco caído em meio a grama em um dos belos bosques de Konoha. O esforço o fazia respirar forte, e por algum motivo isso o levou a lembrar dos anos de academia. Ele segurou o sorriso nos lábios ao lembrar daquilo.

* * *

16/02/06- Bom criançada, estou começando uma fic agora, e pretendo que seja grandinha até. Vou atualizar sempre que der. Espero que gostem, porque eu pretendo fazer algo bem, bem, bem angst. E piorar isso com o tempo! Bom, o Lee é meu personagem favorito de Naruto! E apesar de eu querer fazer fanfic com outras pessoas de Naruto também, ele merece ser o primeiro. E como vocês são cruéis, quase que ele não aparece aqui no site em português! Ah, e antesdo proximo capítulo, eu quero dizer quegosto do Neji. (Depois vocês vão entender.. Heheh).. Mais alguma coisa? Hmm.. Ah, essa intro ficou curta. Os proximos capítulos serão maiores.E PELOAMOR DE DEUS! MandemReviews. Faça alguém (Eu) sorrir hoje. Xinguem, elogiem, palpitem a vontade,sugiram coisas.. É isso!

Beijinho, Beijinho, Tchau, Tchau!


	2. A Academia Ninja

Capitulo 2 - A Academia Ninja

Não que se lembrar de seus anos de academia fosse algo bom, ou algo que merecesse ser lembrado. Na verdade, aqueles estavam entre os piores anos da vida do garoto. Mas, graças aquela época, ele havia formado seu caráter.

Ele era sem dúvida um garoto estranho, lembrava que seu jeito, sua roupa, e até mesmo seu cabelo não eram muito comuns. Não que isso havia mudado, mas as coisas são sempre mais cruéis quando se é mais jovem.

Lee não podia usar nem Ninjutsu e nem Genjutsu, e esse era o maior motivo pelo qual ele era humilhado. Todos os treinamentos dessas técnicas ele tinha que assistir de longe, calado, enquanto as outras crianças apenas apontavam e riam dele. E seu Taijutsu era ruim, abaixo da média. Mas apesar de suas dificuldades, ele nunca havia gostado de ser subserviente, e na maior parte das vezes que se dirigiam a ele como "perdedor", "lixo", "fracassado", ele respondia. Ao se ver no meio de uma roda de garotos que zombavam dele, após repetir diversas vezes que poderia ser um ninja mesmo sem aquelas técnicas, acabava perdendo a cabeça. E como um animal assustado, se jogava agressivamente em cima de quem havia começado aquela tortura. Fazia isso, mas sempre apanhava, pois as outras crianças sabiam bem Taijutsu, dominavam Ninjutsu e um pouco de Genjutsu. Ele não. Ele sempre se machucava. O mais cruel é que os senseis não se davam ao trabalho de interferir na dose de tortura diária que os coleguinhas davam a ele, e apenas tratavam de observar de longe o espetáculo. Não era raro Lee parar na enfermaria, e sofrer mais ainda com os olhares dos senseis, que o julgavam apenas pelas notas e o olhavam como se fosse uma criatura digna de pena.

Mas ele era uma criatura digna de pena. Isso era o que mais doía em seu coração, e aquele pensamento era o que lhe fazia chorar todos os dias, enquanto voltava sozinho para o que poderia ser chamado de casa. Por não ouvir quieto os comentários a seu respeito, ele era esquentado. Ele tinha sangue quente. O "perdedor de sangue quente", como era o tão odiado apelido que ele carregava. E os professores reclamavam dele brigar, e o pediam para ouvir tudo o que lhe fosse dito de cabeça baixa, e para que aceitasse a humilhação e sua condição de inferior.

Mas um dia um professor ficou com pena do garoto, e foi conversar com ele. Ou talvez ele simplesmente queria se livrar do estorvo que era protegê-lo, e decidiu fazer algo para aliviar a própria consciência. Diante de um garotinho machucado por outra briga, que esfregava as lágrimas dos olhos ele disse;

-"Ei.. Talvez se você treinar mais um pouco pode melhorar seu Taijutsu.. Depois da aula, pode ficar no horário da noite e treinar um pouco nos troncos do pátio."

Lee soluçou mais algumas vezes, até parar de chorar e fitou um pouco o Chuunin que estava em sua frente. Após pensar por algum tempo, abriu um leve sorriso e concordou com a cabeça, dizendo uma resposta em tom tímido "Osu..".

Ele ainda estava sentindo um pouco de dor, pois havia encarado três garotos na última briga, e os três fizeram questão de dar o troco. Mas isso não o impediu de levantar de onde estava, e andar até os troncos de treinamento. Será que treinar realmente poderia ajudá-lo? Ele se sentia tão triste e inferior ultimamente.. Ele sentia tanta raiva de tudo que estava passando.. Porque com ele, porque só com ele? Lee olhou para o tronco e deu um soco com toda força que possuía. Doeu. Depois ele deu mais um, e outro, e outro. E cada um desses fazia as suas mãos doerem. Provavelmente estava batendo acima do que seu corpo permitia. Tão poucos socos e uma dor tão intensa? Ele era mesmo um fracassado! Lee sentou no chão e olhou para as próprias mãos, que estavam vermelhas. Ele se apavorou ao olhar aquilo, e parou de treinar. Abaixou o rosto e aceitou sua condição de inútil. Parou de treinar aquele dia.

Passado alguns dias, ele tentou novamente. Conseguiu ficar um pouco mais de tempo, mas logo a dor se tornava tão intensa que o fazia choramingar. Outra derrota, e mais tristeza! De nada adiantava aquele treino inútil. Mas apesar de desacreditar em sua própria vocação, ele continuava tentando. E mais e mais, quase que imperceptivelmente conseguia aumentar a força e resistência de suas mãos. Estava pagando por isso; ficava cada vez mais doloroso escrever durante as aulas com as mãos sendo machucadas quase que diariamente. Mas precisava ser feito.

Por esse fato de estar treinando, superando seus medos e conhecendo suas virtudes, Lee começou a mudar vagarosamente seu jeito de ser na academia. Não era mais o garoto tímido, sempre de cabeça baixa e olhar apavorado que sentava no fundo da sala, desejando ser invisível. Ele começava a levantar o semblante, e a ganhar um ar mais feliz. Não ficava mais assistindo às aulas de Ninjutsu e Genjutsu e se lamentando; agora ele aproveitava esses momentos para treinar mais um pouco seu corpo para o Taijutsu.

Ele notou que havia passado a vida inteira com pena de si mesmo, e agora começava a aprender a cultivar um certo orgulho. E jurou que nunca mais se sentiria inferior. E começou até a achar que havia ficado mais forte.. Doce ilusão. Os garotos tinham dado um tempo com o Lee, mas logo se espalhou o comentário de que ele não estava mais agindo como o saco de pancadas da turma.

Era um dia normal, e Lee caminhava devagar até a porta do colégio. Como era horrível o sentimento de adentrar naquele matadouro com os próprios passos.

Mas o garoto de roupas chinesas mantinha um olhar bem mais confiante, apesar de ter que engolir a seco toda vez que ouvia o sinal chamá-lo para a clausura da sala de aula. Lee continuava sentando no fundo, mas agora seu maior motivo era porquê não queria que o sensei notasse sua dificuldade de escrever, e até mesmo de fechar as mãos, e igualmente notar as bandanas que as envolviam. Ele se sentia feliz ao olhar as mãos trêmulas segurando erroneamente o lápis, pois era sinal de que estava conseguindo treinar.

Mas aquele dia não era igual os outros. Um dos garotos briguentos da sala havia se sentado próximo a ele, só para ver a reação. Ele sentiu seu coração apertar de medo mais pensou;

- "Eu.. preciso acreditar que sou forte! Não tenho medo!"

O garoto no entanto, virou para ele depois de um tempo e disse em meio a um sorriso cruel;

- "Fracassado de sangue quente, você anda com o nariz muito em pé ultimamente. Se não lembrar qual é seu lugar "nóis vamo te dá" um corretivo.."

Lee usou todas as suas forças para continuar escrevendo e ignorar aquilo; era o mais sensato que podia fazer.

Passaram-se mais algumas aulas, e o garoto via uma movimentação estranha na sala, e algumas crianças apontando para ele e rindo. Jogaram alguns papeizinhos no Lee, mas o sensei logo reclamou e mandou que parassem. Foi então que o sinal do recreio tocou; provavelmente a pior hora do dia na opinião do garoto. Ele abaixou o rosto e fingiu estar copiando mais alguma matéria, cobrindo com a franja os olhos. Depois que todas as outras crianças saíram, o sensei esperou um tempo e perguntou;

- "Não vai sair, Lee-kun?"

- "Não, preciso.. Copiar o resto da matéria." – Disse ele olhando para a folha de caderno em branco na mesa.

- "Sabe que não pode ficar na classe. Depois você faz isso. Lee-kun, vá brincar com seus amiguinhos.."

- "Osu.." Disse desanimadamente o garoto enquanto caminhava para fora da sala. "Brincar com seus amiguinhos". Aquilo já era cinismo; todos os senseis sabiam que Lee não tinha um único amigo. Com a cabeça baixa, ele deixava a franja cobrir novamente seus olhos enquanto pegava um onigiri (Bolinho de arroz japonês) na mochila. Ele se preparou para comer quando viu o mesmo garoto que havia o ameaçado na sala se aproximar, com vários outros. Nenhum deles parecia amigável.

Lee sentiu suas pernas tremerem de medo, e levantou os olhos ainda de cabeça baixa afastando o lanche da boca.

- "Heh. Parece que todo aquele jeito de importante era só fachada, não é mesmo, fracassado? Vamos, você é um nada que não vai treinar Ninjutsu na próxima aula. Dá o seu onigiri aqui, que eu estou com fome!"

Tudo era só fachada? Lee não tinha mudado nada? Não podia ser. Ele olhou para as suas mãos enfaixadas e levantou num ímpeto do banco, franzindo a testa apesar de ainda demonstrar certa insegurança no olhar.

- "Eu.. Eu não tenho medo! Eu preciso comer para treinar Taijutsu! Saiam daqui!"

- "Ora ora.." – Disse o organizador da bagunça em meio a risada dos amigos – "Parece que o fracassado de sangue quente ganhou alguma confiança.. Mas.. Cale a boca fracote, para de bancar o bom porque dá pra ler na sua cara que tudo que você queria era estar escondido em um buraco bem longe! Fraco!"

- "Eu não sou fraco! Não sou fraco! Não sou! Eu estive treinando todo esse tempo e agora as coisas não vão ser como antes!"

Lee investiu contra o oponente com os punhos cerrados, e mirou um soco forte na barriga do garoto. Acertando, o garoto olhou para baixo e recuou um pouco. Logo depois olhou para Lee, abrindo um largo sorriso.

- "Isso é tudo? Não doeu nada."

Lee não podia acreditar em seu ouvidos. Nada? Nada havia mudado mesmo?

Aquilo não era verdade. Ele podia ser fraco, mas nunca ia abaixar a cabeça. Nem que morresse iria obedecer um cara daquele. Lee pegou o onigiri novamente, e o jogou no chão, pisando em seguir e misturando a pasta de arroz com terra. Olhava desafiadoramente para o oponente.

- "Você não vai me humilhar.." – Pensou Lee

O garoto olhou incrédulo para o que vira; parece que realmente o "fracassado" havia mudado. Ele olhou com raiva e deu dois socos na barriga de Lee, que recuou bastante com a dor após soltar um barulho quase inaudível. Depois levou um dos braços ao lugar que havia sido atingido.

- "Fracassado de sangue quente! Fracassado de sangue quente! Eu quero tirar da sua cara esse ar confiante que arranjou! Vamos, garotos."

Ele rangeu os dentes e avançou irracionalmente contra aquele que o ofendia; tomando novamente sua postura de "sangue quente". Não demorou muito para que dois outros garotos segurassem os seus braços, enquanto o líder o esmurrava impiedosamente. Ao sentir aqueles socos na barriga, aqueles chutes na perna, seus braços sendo puxados dolorosamente para trás, não demorou muito para que as lágrimas voltassem a correr pelo rosto do garoto. Olhava apavorado para todos aqueles seres rindo e se divertindo em poder socá-lo. Depois de levar dois ou três socos no rosto do líder da brincadeira, jogaram ele no chão.

Humilhado, ficava se sustentando com dificuldade diante do garoto que havia batido nele, de joelhos e cabeça baixa, enquanto sentia o sangue quente de seu nariz quebrado escorrendo junto com suas lágrimas. Olhava para baixo, para suas mãos que já haviam perdido as bandanas, Estavam machucadas pelo treinamento, e não pela surra, e vários vergões vermelhos a cobriam, junto com alguns hematomas.

- "Então você realmente treinou? Vou fazer você se arrepender disso!"

O garoto começou a pisar em uma das mãos de Lee enquanto ele gemia de dor apavorado. Ele não conseguia nem mais pensar direito quando ouviu uma voz interferindo na briga.

- "Não bateram nele o suficiente? Será que o ego de vocês é tão fraco que precisam ficar batendo tanto assim em um perdedor?"

Lee engoliu seu choro enquanto continuava fitando suas mãos machucadas.

- "N.. N-não sou perdedor.." – Disse com dificuldade, enquanto tossia um pouco de sangue.

- "Você.. Está tremendo, chorando, de joelhos, com o nariz quebrado. Fez um treinamento fraco e acha que mudou algo." – A voz que interferiu adquiria mais cinismo em cada palavra – "Os fracos morrem no lugar dos fortes e importantes, ou vivem apenas para serví-los. Você não é nada além de um perdedor, que persegue um sonho infantil de se tornar ninja. Os senseis nunca tiveram coragem de te dizer; mas sem Ninjutsu e Genjutsu você não vai nem se graduar na academia."

Antes que ele terminasse de falar, Lee tentou se colocar de pé de novo, estendeu um pouco mais o corpo, e cambaleando ergueu os braços a fim de dar um murro naquele que o desacreditava. Este logo segurou o punho machucado e o apertou sem um pingo de piedade. Lee soltou um urro de dor e tentava ver, ofegante, quem era o garoto havia o bloqueado com tamanha facilidade. Olhou fundo no rosto do oponente, que o fitava com um desprezo terrível. Sentiu um medo maior ainda ao olhar a frieza que transbordava daqueles olhos. E a raiva, que estava estampada naqueles olhos brancos. Brancos como a paz.

* * *

17/02/06 Oh, esse capítulo está enorme. Eu atualizei rápido porque já tinha feito uma parte. Bom, vamos esperar que eu continue sendo responsável para atualizar isto daqui.. E mandem Reviews, ou o Lee vai sofrer mais! Gargalhada fatal


	3. Determinação

Capítulo 3 - Determinação

Neji. Hyuuga Neji. Esse era o nome do garoto que, por algum motivo, interferiu na briga. Neji era o melhor aluno da classe, e todos o chamavam de gênio. Ele era quieto, e não era de brigas, mas sempre que entrava em uma era para ganhar. Bastou ele entrar em cena, para que os outros pivetes o olhassem com respeito, e se afastassem sem reclamar. Ninguém se opunha a ele. Neji passava uma incrível frieza ao olhar Lee se esforçando inutilmente para levantar.

- "Eu.. vou.. me formar... e.." – Lee se esforçava ao máximo e começava a levantar devagar. Sentia uma dor fulminante cobrindo o corpo, mas não parava de olhar fixamente para o rosto de Neji, como se o desafiasse – "E.. vou.. me tornar.. um ótimo ninja.. só com Taij..."

Antes que Lee pudesse terminar de falar, sentiu sua boca se encher de sangue novamente. Havia levado um golpe de Neji. O garoto atacou com a mão aberta a barriga de Lee, e nem tinha feito muita força para feri-lo. Naquele golpe estranho, ao sentir as mãos do garoto encostar nele, Lee sentiu como se várias facas tivessem sido enfiadas em sua barriga. Sentia uma grande dor dentro do corpo, como se o ataque o tivesse perfurado. Ao mesmo tempo que o sangue começou a fluir intensamente pelos lados de sua boca, Lee ajoelhou diante do oponente de tanta dor. Sua visão começava a ficar embaçada.

- "Seu Taijutsu é ruim. Você nunca vai se graduar." – Foram as últimas palavras que saíram da boca do garoto de olhos brancos, antes deste virar as costas e sair andando calmamente.

Ao sentir que estava começando a perder os sentidos, Lee apertou a barriga com os braços a fim de parar aquela dor. Ele sentiu seu corpo se desligar lentamente enquanto ouvia as risadas dos colegas ficarem cada vez mais distantes, e sua cabeça ir vagarosamente de encontro ao chão.

Quando ele abriu os olhos novamente se deparou com um grande lustre pendurado no teto daquela sala branca. Num ímpeto tentou se levantar, mas seu corpo não lhe obedeceu. Depois de um tempo, percebeu que estava na enfermaria da academia. Lembrou de tudo o que tinha acontecido, e seu coração se contraiu de tristeza, bem como seus olhos, que começaram a ficar turvos de lágrimas.

Porquê? Porquê sua força não havia mudado em nada? Porquê continuava fraco? Ele não acreditava que continuou apanhando. E por mais que tivesse se esforçado para não ficar com medo, por mais que tivesse enfrentado até mesmo Hyuuga Neji, tudo que havia conseguido foi piorar a situação com isso. Mas ele não tinha tempo para sentir mais pena de si mesmo, tinha que fazer algo, tomar alguma providência, mesmo que não soubesse o quê.

Empurrou o corpo para frente e jogou as pernas para o chão, saindo da maca onde estava. Mas ele não conseguiu, não conseguia dobrar o corpo e sentia uma dor terrível no lugar onde havia levado o golpe de Neji. Lee saiu da maca apenas para cair no chão, e se sentir mais perdedor ainda. Não demorou muito para ele começar a chorar alto e soluçar, retraindo o corpo devido a dor. Logo apareceu o seu sensei;

- "Mas o quê está... Lee-kun? O que está fazendo acordado? Ei, ei, vamos volte para a maca.."

O Chuunin pegou o garoto no colo e o levantou para colocá-lo na maca. Ao sentir aquilo, uma forte e diferente tristeza tocou o garoto; ele não se lembrava da última vez que havia sido pego no colo. Seria aquilo alguma demonstração de afeto? Rapidamente o garoto ergueu os braços e colocou estes ao redor do pescoço do homem, tentando lhe dar um abraço. Ele não notou, e colocou Lee novamente na cama.

- "Meu Deus.. Você não pode tentar se levantar assim.. Vai ficar no mínimo uns três dias de repouso depois de levar um ataque de Juuken! Isso porque se tivessem sido mais, teríamos que levar você para o hospital.. Porquê você sempre se mete em problemas?"

- "Hm.. Sensei, porquê.. Ninguém nunca vê os garotos judiando de mim?" – Disse Lee num tom triste, rebatendo a pergunta do homem, enquanto olhava para todos os curativos que cobriam seu corpo.

- "Lee-kun, os senseis não vivem para te proteger. Precisa se defender sozinho. Você está treinando?"

- "Osu. Estou treinando todos os dias que eu posso!" – Lee ergue para o homem uma das suas mãos machucadas pelo treino.

- "Ai ai.." – Disse o ninja coçando a testa, enquanto se levantava para ir embora – "Lee-kun, não tem uma semana que você não se machuque.. Eu vou ser claro com você.." – Ele se levantou e caminhou até a porta. Lee, deitado na maca, virou o rosto para compreender melhor o que se passava.

O homem suspirou, e na porta do quarto, de costas para o garoto, disse;

- "Talvez alguém como você não possa continuar na academia. Hoje você sofreu um machucado perigoso e..."

- "Não!" – Gritou Lee desesperado – "Eu vou melhorar, vou me esforçar.. Eu posso me tornar um ninja! Juro! Nem que eu tenha que morrer para isso!"

- "...É para o seu próprio bem.." – Completou o Chuunin.

Lee, deitado, olhava para as outras macas vazias da sala, enquanto ouvia os passos do sensei se distanciarem no corredor. Ele estava sozinho novamente, e estava sempre sozinho. Sentiu vontade de pedir para que aquele ninja ficasse mais um tempo com ele, mas tinha certeza que receberia uma resposta negativa, como sempre.

Ele era realmente um estorvo para os senseis, para a academia, e possivelmente até para Konoha; de que serviria alguém que nem ao menos conseguiria se graduar? Pensou, lembrando das palavras de Neji.

Era muito difícil enfrentar todas as oposições da vida sem nenhum amigo, e sem ninguém para o apoiar naquele trajeto. Com certeza um dos motivos pelo qual Lee tentava desesperadamente melhorar, era a obtenção de algum reconhecimento. Ninguém o reconhecia como uma pessoa, ou ele era alguém para ser humilhado, ou ele era alguém para se sentir pena. Enquanto pensava nisso, até pensou em levantar, mas aos poucos seu corpo exausto pelo dia pediu descanso, e não demorou muito para ele cochilar, mergulhado em pensamentos.

Algumas horas depois, com o soar do sinal de alguma das aulas noturnas da academia, Lee acordou. Levando um susto com o barulho, ele sentou na maca, e olhou para os lados como se alguém o tivesse chamado.

Novamente sentia dor no abdômen, no lugar aonde Neji havia atacado, mas dessa vez decidiu que não se renderia a dor, e colocou as mãos para trás forçando o corpo a permanecer dobrado. De inicio a dor não estava tão forte como na hora que ele acordou a primeira vez, mas pulsava intensamente a medida que ele forçava o corpo para frente. Depois de um tempo naquela posição, Lee começou a sentir de novo como se seu corpo estivesse sendo perfurado por um objeto cortante, e aos poucos começava a choramingar por causa da dor. Mais alguns minutos, o garoto largou os braços, e deitou novamente na cama, derrotado.

Respirando ofegante enquanto se recuperava, ele se lembrou do que seu sensei Chuunin havia dito; Que talvez ele não fosse bom o suficiente para cursar a academia. Lembrando disso sentiu vontade de chorar, mas esfregou os olhos e decidiu que não tinha tempo para aquilo. Ele precisava melhorar rápido, e para isso precisava treinar o máximo que conseguisse no menor tempo possível.

Precisava usar toda a sua determinação e levantar dali. Franzindo a testa e se preparando para encarar a dor novamente, Lee impulsionou o corpo para frente e o prendeu com um dos braços para trás. A dor começava a piorar de novo, e ele com dificuldade jogou as duas pernas para o lado da maca. Segundos depois, ele pulou no chão e cambaleando, conseguiu ficar de pé. Apesar da dor, o garoto abriu um sorriso orgulhoso por ter sido capaz de levantar, e se dirigiu para a porta que dava ao pátio, no corredor. A cada passo, ele sentia mais e mais dor, e seu corpo parecia pesar mais. Não demorou muito para seu rosto orgulhoso novamente adquirir um semblante de sofrimento, e seus dois braços se dirigirem a apertar a região machucada.

Lee já podia ver o tronco de treinamento do pátio quando a suas pernas começaram a se recusar a obedecer, e ele já não podia ignorar os danos. A cada passo soltava um gemido de dor, e sentia seus passos cada vez mais difíceis. Uma hora finalmente suas pernas se entrelaçaram, e Lee caiu no chão.

Sentindo o rosto cheio de terra e a boca cheia de grama, o garoto começou a usar suas mãos e pés para tentar se levantar. Recebeu uma resposta forte de seu machucado, e isso fez seu corpo parar de obedecer novamente, e novamente ele tombou no chão derrotado. Começava a chorar se sentindo inútil e sentia cada vez mais raiva de não conseguir superar aquilo.

Não muito longe, havia uma sala com a luz acesa, onde os alunos das classes noturnas estavam tendo aula. Ninguém tinha visto Lee, e nem ao menos o conheciam. Era cruel como o fluxo do mundo continuava independente dele. Com o rosto ralado por ter caído no chão duas vezes, e com terra e grama em sua boca, ele chegava a dura conclusão que não faria nenhuma falta se ele morresse ali, naquele instante, se retorcendo no pátio.

As aulas continuariam, e quando achassem o corpo, se muito comunicariam na sala. Mas ninguém ficaria triste com a sua morte, e era até mesmo capaz que naquele momento ainda virasse motivo de piada. Os senseis poderiam ser responsabilizados, mas alegariam que ele não teve capacidade de agüentar a pressão das aulas, e no fundo nenhum deles se sentiria triste por ter se livrado de um aluno-problema. Seria enterrado anonimamente em algum lugar afastado de Konoha, e seu nome seria jogado no esquecimento.

Lee não conseguia mais movimentar o corpo, e por mais que quisesse, não conseguia chegar ao tronco.

Ninguém o reconhecia, gostava dele, ou ao menos via que ele existia porque ele não tinha talento. Uma vontade de fogo corria em suas veias, de conseguir ser um bom ninja, de fazer as pessoas olharem ele como alguém bom, ou no mínimo como alguém normal. Não com aquele olhar, que parecia de quem está olhando para um moribundo na cama!

Uma forte raiva tomou conta de Lee. Sempre teve pena dele próprio por ter nascido sem poder usar Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, e com um corpo pouco apto para o Taijutsu.

Nascido daquele jeito decadente, imprestável, miserável! Aquele corpo inútil prendia a sua alma batalhadora, e não tinha motivos para se compadecer com aquilo. Aquele corpo, fraco demais para se quer o proteger de uma briga na escola. Ele chorava com ódio, e sentia as lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto, enquanto concluía ser fraco, realmente fraco.

Colocou uma das mãos em frente ao corpo e a fixou na terra. Lentamente começou a se puxar e se arrastar em direção ao tronco. Levantou a outra mão, e fez o mesmo. Assim, pouco a pouco seu corpo ia se aproximando do lugar aonde ele queria. Arrastando a barriga na terra, continuava sentindo o efeito do Juuken de Neji sobre seu corpo. Aos poucos, a terra penetrava em suas unhas, machucando, e fazendo um pouco de sangue escorrer pelas pontas nos dedos do garoto. Ele também sentia seu queixo raspar na terra, e aos poucos este também ia sendo ralado. Com exceção de respirar com dificuldade, e de alguns gemidos, o garoto ignorava a dor que estava sentindo.

Depois de muito esforço finalmente chegou ao tronco, mas não tinha saciado sua vontade. Ficou apoiado nos joelhos, levantando a região posterior do corpo, e ergueu os punhos contra o tronco. Começou a socá-lo, despejando toda a raiva que sentia de si mesmo por ter nascido fraco, e por estar naquele estado lastimável.

A parte que ele havia arrastado de sua roupa estava totalmente despedaçada, suja com sangue e terra. Sem parte da vestimenta havia rastejado sem nenhuma proteção no chão, deixando muitas partes do corpo com a pele esfolada, incluindo o lugar onde estava previamente ferido. Também havia machucados em seu rosto, e fluía sangue debaixo de suas unhas.

Mas ele continuava socando raivosamente o tronco, sentindo nas mãos e no corpo inteiro, uma dor que ficava cada vez pior. Mas isso não importava. Se seu corpo era fraco, ele ia torná-lo forte, mesmo que morresse tentando. O garoto, enquanto sentia mais sangue começar a escorrer de seus dedos, concluiu que se fizesse sua mente ficar forte, faria seu corpo também ficar forte. Ele precisava ser mais forte que a dor, e superar aquele sentimento de pena.

As lágrimas em seu rosto manchavam o chão no mesmo ritmo que o sangue de suas mãos escorriam pelo tronco. Os seus músculos do braço, e suas mãos machucadas já começavam a ficar dormentes quando ele concluiu que já estava socando a dez minutos o tronco sem parar. Um sorriso de vitória surgiu em seus lábios, no mesmo momento que ele percebeu estar dominando a própria dor. Com certeza ficaria mais forte. Ao concluir isso sentiu sua visão embaçar novamente devido ao cansaço, e não muito tempo depois desmaiou exausto caindo na grama. Mas diferente das outras vezes, agora o seu rosto adquiria um aspecto feliz. Era como se estivesse sonhando com um dia bom.

* * *

21/02/06 E aí garotada, como vai a vida? Viu só como eu atualizo rápido? òó (Alguém no fundo: Mentiraa!) --" Bom, taí mais um capítulo da Fanfic, venho através dessa pedir para comentarem (Mesmo quem já comentou) porque só assim eu posso melhorar (Oh, que palavras bonitinhas..)! Bom, eu preciso.. Diminuir minha obsessão por sangue, e.. Talvez diminuir um pouco a descrição. Nossa, outro dia eu vi um fanart muito do mal com o Lee todo machucado e com os dizeres "Sempre me sinto melhor depois disso". XD Ae eu criei vergonha para atualizar aqui.. Mas.. Tá bom né? Acho que não tenho mais nada para dizer. Beijos, e tenham um bom dia!


	4. Limites

Capítulo 4 - Limites

Vagarosamente, Lee abriu os olhos. Tudo estava turvo. Somente depois de um tempo, ele pôde notar que estava na enfermaria da academia ninja, novamente. Girou os olhos e não demorou muito para ouvir alguém lhe chamar.

- "Lee-kun?" – Disse seu sensei Chuunin, que estava sentado próximo à cama.

- "Hmm?" – Respondeu o garoto, ainda se sentindo um pouco tonto.

- "Garoto! Ficou maluco? Tentou se matar? Porquê diabos você foi da cama até aqueles troncos no pátio?" – Disse o sensei, sem mais rodeios, em tom de repreensão.

- "Eu.. Preciso ficar forte para continuar na escola ninja! Vou treinar, sendo necessário o que for!"

O homem que olhava Lee virou os olhos para baixo, fitando o chão, balançava negativamente a cabeça.

- "Talvez tenha sido uma péssima idéia te sugerir treinar.." – Lee tentou interromper o homem, mas este continuou – "Garoto, você se ralou todo, inclusive no machucado na sua barriga.. Você tingiu a grama do pátio de sangue. Você.. se arrastou. Dava para ver até uma depressão na terra por onde passou. Ralou a ponta de todos os dedos da mão. E ainda, Lee-kun, você bateu naqueles troncos até eles ficarem tingidos com o sangue da sua mão, que já estava machucada.."

- "Eu consegui trei.."

- "Não é para você se orgulhar disso!" – O chuunin cortou o que Lee ia falar. Parecia realmente preocupado com o que viu, e ao mesmo tempo bravo. – "E você nem se deu conta.. Mas está desacordado a três dias, por causa do sangue que perdeu.."

- "Eu.. Estou?" – O garoto ficou triste com o que o sensei disse. Três dias? Aquilo era realmente muita coisa para se ficar desacordado.

- "Você podia ter morrido.. Morrido, entendeu! É isso que você queria!" – Lee olhou para baixo ao levar a bronca. O shinobi estava sério e o encarava. – "Responda quando eu falo com você!"

- "Eu sou fraco.. Eu tenho um corpo fraco.. Mas eu vou me tornar um shinobi!" – Disse o garoto, em um tom alto e esganiçado – "Eu vou me tornar um ninja, só com Taijutsu, um excelente ninja! E vou provar para todo mundo que eu sou.. alguém.. Não importa o quanto eu tenha que me esforçar para isso! E o meu corpo vai ter que agüentar ficar forte!"

- "..E se não agüentar.. o que acontece?" – Disse o sensei friamente, olhando Lee discursar, o que fez o garoto pensar e adquirir um rosto tristonho.

- "..Eu.. tenho sonhos.. e vou me esforçar ao máximo para realizá-los.. Não posso aceitar essas limitações. Não vou parar de treinar, mesmo que meu corpo não agüente!" – O garoto tremia ao ouvir as próprias palavras.

- "..Você está com raiva do seu corpo por se achar fraco.. Por não conseguir usar nem Ninjutsu, nem Genjutsu, e possuir um Taijutsu bem razoável? E por isso, decidiu se punir e se machucar, para castigar essa fraqueza? Você não vai ficar mais forte dessa forma, Lee-kun. Pode ser que tenha uma força de vontade enorme, mas o seu corpo, que como você disse tem limitações, também é você.. E não vai ser arrebentando ele que você vai ficar mais forte."

- "Sensei, eu não quis me machucar, eu.. Quis superar o meu medo de sentir dor no treinamento e.. "

- "E você só ficou feliz quando os troncos estavam vermelhos com seu próprio sangue, não foi? ...Medo de sentir dor.. Treinamentos causam dor, e as vezes por causa de uma queda, nos ferimos, e até temos que passar um remédio no machucado.. Mas a idéia deles é que você fique mais forte, e vá pouco a pouco superando limites.."

- "Mas eu estou pouco a pouco.."

- "Silêncio Lee! Desmaiar por perda de sangue em um treinamento está longe de ser uma coisa aceitável!"

- "De.. desculpe-me.. Mas sensei, eu não poderei seguir meu sonho se.. Eu sair da academia.."

- "Eu.. Sei."

O homem novamente balançou a cabeça. Lee imaginou que pudessem ter decidido que ele não podia continuar na academia, depois da loucura que havia feito. Seu coração se apertou, e ele sentiu uma grande tristeza. Ia dizer algo quando o Chuunin resolveu continuar.

- "É, parece que você não nenhuma noção de limite, mas devo admitir que tem uma grande força de vontade. Uma das coisas discutidas na reunião dos senseis, foi o seu caso.."

- "E...?"

- "É, Lee-kun, você vai seguir seu caminho ninja de um jeito ou de outro. E não sabemos o que pode acontecer com você se tentarmos te convencer a seguir outro caminho.. E mais do que tudo, a bobagem que você fez, provou que realmente precisa de uma orientação para o seu próprio bem. Por isso, decidiram que você... Continuará na academia!"

- "Mesmo? Mesmo? Heheh! É!" – O rosto do garoto se encheu de felicidade, fazendo-o abrir um largo sorriso.

- "Mas.. você só vai treinar o quanto os senseis te orientarem a fazer, certo? E o que eles disserem para você fazer.. Isso é a condição para continuar aqui."

- "Hmm.. Está bem, eu prometo! Não vou fazer nada que me machuque de novo!" – Disse Lee empolgado – "Quanto eu posso treinar hoje?"

"..." – O homem virou olhando decepcionado para Lee – "Você.. Não ouviu uma só palavra do que eu disse, não é?.. Lee-kun, você vai ficar em repouso aí até eu dizer que pode sair. Isso é sua primeira ordem. E se quer ser um ninja, deve seguir ordens."

- "Mas.. mas.. Sensei! Eu.. Eu posso treinar.. Juro!"

- "Lee-kun, você prometeu.."

- "Osu..." – Disse o garoto, não muito de acordo com a idéia.

- "Ótimo. Então, eu preciso fazer outras coisas.."

- "Não vai ter problemas com a sua aula, sem esse perdedor de sangue quente para atrapalhar..." – Disse Lee abaixando o rosto, tristonho.

- "Ora Lee-kun, não seja dramático." – O sensei sorriu e levou a mão até a cabeça de Lee e fez um afago, desarrumando os cabelos lisos do garoto. – "Parece que o garoto dos Hyuuga fez um alvoroço no treinamento hoje mais cedo.."

- "Neji?" – Lee estava espantado, será que o sempre tão perfeito Hyuuga Neji poderia causar problemas para os senseis, como ele causava?

- "É.. Parece que ele está com problemas.."

- "Hm.." – O garoto não podia acreditar naquilo. Qual seria o problema que estava afligindo o gênio da sala? Ele havia tirado nove e meio em uma prova valendo dez?

O sensei de Lee levantou e se preparou para sair da sala. Enquanto o Chuunin se afastava no corredor, Lee pensou no que poderia ter acontecido a Neji, pois sempre imaginou que a vida do Hyuuga não tinha problemas. Afinal ele era bom em tudo que fazia.

Não demorou muito para o fluxo de pensamento de Lee mudar para o dia que o garoto de olhos brancos havia duvidado dele, e o humilhado na frente de todos da sala. Ele sentia grande tristeza ao se lembrar daquele dia, mas também sentia a raiva de seu orgulho ferido.

Não foi como era normalmente, quando os outros alunos se divertiam jogando bolinhas de papel nele.. Lee começou a acreditar que acertar bolinhas de papel nele tinha se tornado uma espécie de esporte em sua sala, porquê todo mundo fazia isso. Até aquela garota, aquela que nunca errava um alvo, e que nunca errava ele com o papelzinho também. Ela era irritante, aquilo era irritante, todos eram irritantes... Mas nenhum havia falado com ele de uma forma tão crua e fria quanto Hyuuga Neji.. E isso, fazia ele ser o mais irritante de todos.

Ele era perfeito, e podia fazer o que quisesse, pois não havia nada o prendendo como acontecia com Lee. Ele não tinha um corpo limitado como o do garoto que pensava.

Lee parou de pensar quando ouviu uma bagunça no corredor, com pessoas falando alto, e batidas de porta. Tentou levantar da maca, mas sentia uma forte dor no corpo todo.. E dessa vez, havia prometido não fazer nada que pudesse machucá-lo. Tudo que ele podia fazer era ouvir.

- "O quê, o quê aconteceu com ele?" – Disse o sensei de Lee

- "Eu não sei eu.." – Disse um segundo homem.

- "Me larguem! Me larguem! Eu mandei me soltar, eu não preciso de ajuda! Eu.. Gnn.. Arghhh!" – A voz de Neji parecia incrivelmente irritada, e ao mesmo tempo, ele parecia estar sentindo muita dor. Segurou o máximo que pode um grito de agonia, e o barulho que veio a seguir deu a entender que ele tinha caído no chão.

- "Acalme-se Neji, você não está em estado de reclamar! O quê aconteceu?" – Disse o sensei.

- "Na aula hoje, ele estava pressionando o meio da testa o tempo todo.. Parece que no treinamento, perguntaram se ele estava bem, mas ele nem respondeu.. Eu estava dando aula para a turma mais nova, e ele estava sentado no banco.. De repente, parece que começou a sentir muita dor de cabeça, até que ele.. Bem, enfiou a kunai na testa.. Não foi nada fácil trazer ele até aqui. E minha turma ficou sozinha enquanto isso."

- "Eu agradeço, ele não é de causar problemas, mas.."

- "Eu.. Não preciso de ajuda.. eu.." - Neji falava ofegante – "A culpa é... desse maldito selo... Gnn.."

- "Bom Iruka, pode ir, acho que posso lidar com ele agora.. Neji-kun, não vai se livrar do selo enfiando uma kunai na testa.."

- "Hai." – Disse a segunda voz, já se afastando.

- "Cala a boca, você não sabe de nada..."

- "Uma dor de cabeça absurda.. Você brigou com alguém da Souke? Está sentindo os efeitos do selo.."

- "Gnn.. Parece que qualquer um deles sabe esse golpe nojento.. Fracos! Covardes! Arghh!" – O garoto dos Hyuuga falava com a voz trêmula em meio a dor que enfrentava – "Eu não vou me curvar a ninguém por causa... disso."

- "Você sabe que não pode com eles, porquê não para de brigar com isso?"

- "Eu disse que você não sabe de nada! Eles.. disseram de novo! Que meu pai era um fraco, um nada! E eu.. eu também.. você.. eles.. Gnn.. Quer que eu aceite a minha condição de servir a Souke sem reclamar? Quer que eu cale a boca e ouça e aceite tudo? Eu vou.. fazer.. eles se arrependerem! Gahhh!"

- "Neji-kun, eu sei que você está irritado mas.. Se acalme ou a dor vai ser ainda pior, está bem? Eu não quero lhe fazer dizer o quê você fez por terem ofendido você ou seu pai, mas não vai adiantar nada se você brigar com alguém que pode te matar com apenas um movimento com as mãos.."

- "Gnn... Não passa.. Essa dor.."

- "Certo.. Fique calmo e.. Vamos para a enfermaria, está bem? Você precisa de repouso agora e.. Talvez alguém saiba algo que possa aliviar essa dor."

Lee estava perplexo, e não entendia nada do que se passava. Neji havia sofrido algo.. Por não ter aceitado uma ofensa.. Como Lee tinha apanhado por não aceitar ser humilhado em silêncio. E esse algo foi dado por alguém tão forte, que podia matar Neji só com um movimento.. Como podia? O que estava acontecendo? Lee podia ouvir os passos de Neji e de seu sensei se aproximando da enfermaria. Observava com atenção, pois nunca imaginou que pudesse ver o garoto gênio fragilizado de alguma forma. E do modo como estava falando, parecia ferido tanto fisicamente quanto mentalmente.. Como algo podia ferir mentalmente aquele garoto tão frio e forte?

Neji entrava na sala, ignorando o braço que o sensei oferecia para lhe amparar; seu orgulho não permitia que ele se rebaixasse a tanto. O Hyuuga sempre tinha faixas cobrindo sua testa, e não dava para ver se ele escondia algo ali. Elas estavam ensangüentadas. Parece que ele realmente tinha cravado uma kunai na própria testa em um dos acessos de dor. O sangue escorria pelo rosto do garoto, em meio aos seus olhos brancos, e lhe sujava as roupas. Franzia as sobrancelhas e apertava o meio da testa com o dedo indicador.. A dor continuava intensa naquela região.

Lee o acompanhava com os olhos, até o momento em que o sensei colocou o Hyuuga sentado em um banco, em frente à maca onde Lee estava. Neji olhava para baixo, parecendo concentrado em sua dor.

- "Vou procurar algo para isso.. Por favor, não se movimente muito.. Eu volto em um instante."

Depois do Chuunin ter se afastado, Neji ergueu a cabeça, vendo Lee. O garoto que havia sido visto pensou em dizer algo para o Hyuuga, mas lhe faltaram palavras. Aqueles olhos brancos estavam ameaçadoramente irados, e tudo que Lee conseguiu fazer foi engolir saliva a seco, e desviar o olhar para baixo.

* * *

06/04/06 - É, agora eu demorei para atualizar.. Vixe, foi mal gentaiada.. Mas eu adoro vocês! Todo mundo que está lendo isso daqui! Eu tentei responder as últimas mensagens que eu recebi, mas o não permitiu por algum motivo obscuro.. Raios.. Espero que gostem desse capítulo, afinal nada de grave aconteceu ao Lee dessa vez.. Só ao Neji. Ah, pobre Neji.. (Cofcofcof) Ah, sim, como sempre.. Se você está lendo isso daqui.. Mande Reviews! Eu adoro Reviews! Viva eles! \o/ Ah.. É, eu espero que o Gai apareça no proximo capítulo.. Se eu não enrolar demais! Muitos beijos para todos!


	5. Mudanças

Capítulo 5 - Mudanças

Lee procurava algum lugar para fixar o olhar, algum lugar longe dos olhos de Hyuuga Neji. Na verdade, amaldiçoava o momento que seu sensei colocou o garoto-gênio ali, sentado em frente a ele. Lee tentou ignorar a presença do garoto, e resolveu deitar novamente na maca, quando ouviu um riso de desdém.

- "Heh.. Você desviou os olhos três vezes.. Juntou as mãos em frente ao corpo, e olhou para a parede, pensando em girar o corpo para me tirar de seu campo de visão.. Você se cobriu com o lençol, como se quisesse adquirir alguma proteção com isso.. Que ridículo.. Você está apavorado."

Ao ouvir aquilo Lee sentiu seu medo crescer ainda mais, pois Neji havia acertado em cheio. Alguma rebeldia remanescente em Lee o fez virar e encarar o Hyuuga, por mais que aquilo lhe parecesse certa loucura.

- "Parece que você está melhor, Neji-kun." – Disse Lee concluindo o obvio, que no momento, não parecia tão bom assim.

Neji limpava o rosto com o braço, retirando o sangue que havia escorrido de sua testa. Ao ouvir a frase de Lee, ele parou, e observou o garoto alguns instantes, como se quisesse analisar mais algo.

- "Parece que até mesmo um gênio tem momentos de fraqueza, Neji-kun.." – Disse Lee pensativo olhando para o banco onde Neji estava sentado; com certeza era uma visão melhor do que aqueles irritadíssimos olhos brancos. Não que ele quisesse ofender Neji ou o provocar, mas o fato do Hyuuga ter medo de alguém era uma coisa bem impressionante para ele, e provavelmente também o seria para qualquer garoto da sala que ouvisse isso.

- "Heh.. Você.. está se sentindo algo só porquê me viu enfraquecido, não é? Não me compare a você, fracassado. Eu não me machuquei desse jeito por causa de uma briguinha idiota na escola.. E também deve estar se sentindo bem com o teatrinho que você fez no pátio.. Agora todos os senseis estão com peninha de você.."

- "Me deixaram continuar na academia.."

- "Porquê concluíram que você é um desequilibrado..? Francamente.." – Neji disse abrindo o leve sorriso cínico no rosto.

- "Nã.. não sou desequilibrado!" – Lee bradou, inflando o peito para enfrentar aquele garoto.

- "Pff.. Qualquer um que luta desesperadamente para mudar uma coisa que já foi decidida pelo destino.. É um idiota. Maluco. Sabe, quando um pássaro é pego em uma armadilha, quanto mais ele se desespera e se bate contra a parede da gaiola, mais são suas chances de morrer.. E pior é seu sofrimento.."

- "Cale a boca, Neji!" – Disse Lee cortando o Hyuuga – "Se é assim, porquê você brigou até te machucarem por causa de uma ofensa? Porquê disse o contrário? Devia ter aceitado então, chamarem você e seu pai de frac.." – Lee parou de falar no exato momento em que Neji se levantou do banco. Quando olhou para Lee novamente, a volta dos olhos do garoto estavam preenchidas por veias saltadas, e seus olhos estavam ameaçadoramente irados.

- "E quem é você para falar assim comigo? Você é um fracassado! Escória! Não abra a boca para falar do quê você não entende! Eu vou te fazer engolir isso! Se eu quiser, você nunca mais levanta dessa cama!... Gnn.." – Neji parou de falar e levou as duas mãos a cabeça, pressionando-a. Realmente, a irritação piorava a sua dor. O garoto de olhos brancos tirou um dos braços da cabeça, e o colocou com a palma virada contra Lee, em posição de Juuken. – "Ahhg.. Eu vou.. eu vou.. fazer você engolir as suas palavras!"

Neji investiu com seu Juuken contra Lee; era realmente estranho vê-lo assim, não conseguindo manter a frieza e a sobriedade habituais. Realmente aquela briga que ele havia perdido tinha afetado o Hyuuga. Lee se preparava para esquivar de alguma forma do ataque, quando Neji foi puxado rapidamente para trás.

- "Ei ei ei.. Com calma os dois. Isso aqui é um lugar para repouso, não para brigas. Neji-kun, não vai adiantar nada se você descontar sua frustrações no Lee-kun! E Lee-kun.. até aqui está arranjando problemas?"

- "Mas eu.." – Começou Lee

- "Nada de "mas". Neji-kun, desative esse byakugan, não tem motivos para isso."

- "Sim.. sensei." – Neji realmente desativou, de modo que as veias em torno de seus olhos se tornaram invisíveis novamente. Não que isso tivesse diminuído o fato de Neji ainda ameaçar Lee com o olhar. – "Não vale a pena brigar com alguém que vai demorar seis meses pra levantar dessa maca.."

- "Não é verdade!" – Disse Lee bem irritado

- "Ora, mas calem a boca os dois! Ou eu mesmo vou bater em vocês, machucados ou não!" – Berrou o Chuunin irritado fazendo os dois alunos pararem de imediato – "Foi.. uma péssima idéia deixar os dois juntos.. Neji-kun, acho que tenho algo que possa te ajudar, Iruka-sensei me contou que o remédio que sua prima Hinata sempre carrega pode ajudá-lo a.." – Ao dizer isso o homem retirou um potinho com pomada do bolso. Foi rápida a reação de Neji, de dar um tapa violento no objeto fazendo-o voar e estourar contra a parede.

- "Eu prefiro... Gnnn.. Continuar com essa dor pra sempre... do que aceitar ajuda de alguém... da Souke!" – O garoto realmente havia ficado bravo com o episódio, e sua dor estava começando a voltar por conta disso.

- "É inútil, eu já esperava por isso. Venha, acho que tenho outra coisa que pode resolver seu problema. E quando a você, Lee-kun, descanse. Isso é o melhor que você tem a fazer pelo seu treinamento agora.." – Lee apenas concordava com o sensei com a cabeça.

- "Fale qualquer coisa.. por menos que seja, sobre o que aconteceu hoje.. Aggh.. E você vai sofrer as conseqüências.. "

- "Chega Neji-kun! Pare com isso de uma vez! Vamos, para aquela outra sala ali está bem.. "

Lee se encolheu pensativo, abraçando o travesseiro, depois que Neji e o sensei haviam o deixado. O barulho leve e incessante do relógio era a única coisa que se ouvia.. O tempo passando. Lee se sentiu um pouco mau por não estar aproveitando o tempo para treinar, mas não podia treinar direito tão machucado o quanto estava. E havia prometido não fazer nada que o pudesse machucar, e aquilo tinha grandes chances de fazê-lo. Sem mais opções, o garoto se deu por vencido e foi relaxando.. Até dormir.

Passaram-se, algumas semanas, e em duas semanas Lee já estava conseguindo assistir as aulas da academia. Demorou um mês para que ele pudesse treinar Taijutsu nas aulas práticas, e um pouco mais para que ele voltasse a seu treino noturno. Um tempo depois, Lee decidiu tentar a sorte com algo além do Taijutsu; tentou treinar concentração de chakra. Ele simplesmente não se conformava com o fato de não conseguir usar jutsus comuns, e começou a cogitar que o problema podia estar em seu treinamento. Por mais que aquilo pudesse parecer inútil aos outros, o garoto acreditava que podia fazer qualquer coisa se se esforçasse.

Mais aos poucos as coisas estavam voltando ao normal. Por algum motivo pessoal, que não foi divulgado aos alunos, o sensei da sala de Lee teve que parar de lecionar. Assim, no início de seu último ano na academia, o sensei que assumiu a tutela da sala foi o mesmo dos alunos mais novos, Iruka-sensei. Este era uma boa pessoa, mas possuía um pouco de dificuldade em controlar a sala. Parece que até os garotos mais novos tinham pouco respeito por esse sensei, e as vezes matavam suas aulas e faziam brincadeiras de mal gosto com ele, que esbravejava, mas dificilmente tomava providências.

Logo no início do ano, Iruka-sensei teve uma idéia, nada brilhante por sinal, de fazer uma aula magna de confraternização entre os alunos que iam se formar naquele ano, e no seguinte. Haviam deixado ele preparar sua aula em uma das maiores salas da academia, e ele parecia muito orgulhoso de poder falar na frente daquele mundo de pivetes inquietos. No entanto, Iruka-sensei estava se irritando um pouco com sua própria sala; havia um garoto loiro que ficava todo o tempo o cutucando para perguntar algo ou simplesmente para rir da irritação do pobre homem. Depois de algum custo, todos se sentaram e esperaram para ouvir o discurso de Iruka-sensei.

- "Meus queridos alunos! É com grande prazer que venho hoje parabenizá-los por iniciarem mais um ano na academia. E fico feliz por poder conhecer a classe que vai se formar esse ano, e feliz por poder estar mais uma vez com a classe que já me conhece.

Essa academia está sendo cuidada e mantida por gerações de Hokages, e é um orgulho para todos de Konoha cuidar dos nossos brotos, que um dia serão belas folhas na árvore da história dessa vila!. Vocês que são as salas que estão se aproximando da formatura, simbolizam o futuro de Konoha, portanto desejamos o melhor para vocês! Creio que nem todos saibam a história dessa academia. Bom, ela foi fundada em.. "

Ah, o discurso de Iruka-sensei. Nem dez minutos haviam se passado, e ninguém das duas salas se dignava a prestar atenção naquele discurso chato e enrolado. Ninguém se importava muito com a história da academia no fim das contas. Lee já estava debruçado na mesa, seguindo os movimentos empolgados de Iruka com os olhos; provavelmente se ele tivesse treinando aquele tempo estaria sendo muito mais aproveitado. Quando as palavras de Iruka já estavam quase induzindo Lee ao sono, este sentiu algo bater em sua cabeça. De inicio ele ignorou, mesmo porquê estava muito concentrado em ficar entediado. Então sentiu mais um cutucão, e outro.. Até que perdeu a paciência e olhou para trás para ver o que estava acontecendo. Um monte de outros alunos estavam rindo dele, alguém havia rasgado paginas do caderno para fazer bolinhas. Lee, como sempre, servia como alvo. O fato dele ter virado para trás só serviu para ele ouvir seu odiado apelido algumas vezes, e como ele não podia fazer nada, decidiu voltar a olhar para frente e ignorar aquelas hienas.

Não passaram cinco minutos, e outra bolinha o acertou bem no meio da cabeça, causando uma explosão de risadas. Aquilo começava a ficar incrivelmente irritante para o garoto de sangue quente, então Lee virou para trás e viu a pessoa que havia o acertado com tanta precisão. A garota que nunca errava um alvo com a kunai. Se Lee não se enganava, seu nome era Tenten, e estava a umas duas fileiras atrás de Lee com um monte de bolinhas na mão apontando e rindo do garoto, o deixando mais e mais irritado. A sala estava cheia do barulho de murmurinhos, com os quais Iruka não parecia se preocupar se ocupando apenas de continuar seu discurso. Depois de fazer uma cara irritada para a garota, Lee resolveu olhar para frente novamente, mas seu movimento foi rapidamente interceptado por outra bolinha de papel jogada por Tenten. Lee agora estava realmente bravo e virou novamente para a garota de olhos chocolates.

- "Dá para parar com isso, heim?" – Disse Lee

Lee estava adquirindo uma postura nova com o passar do tempo, e não era mais tão quieto e tímido quanto antes. Agora ele costumava responder a provocações. Afinal, não havia ninguém pior para se responder algo do que Neji, e ele já havia respondido para ele.

- "É, cala a boca, fracassado de sangue quente! Você nem estava prestando atenção nessa droga de discurso mesmo.." – Disse um garoto qualquer que estava no meio da baderna.

- "Eu não falei com você!" – Disse Lee irritado

- "Ah, fica quieto moleque, você não tem um pingo de moral para falar com a gente não, fica aí servindo de alvo!" – O comentário do segundo garoto foi seguido por muitos barulhos de aprovação. Tenten só ria.

- "É, você nem vai se formar esse ano mesmo, só sabe um Taijutsu de meia tigela.." – Disse outro pivete.

- "Vou sim, e vou ser melhor que vocês!" – Falou Lee num tom mais alto, seguido por varias risadas de desdém.

- "Ah, me poupe, você não sabe nem se defender de bolinhas de papel.."

- "É isso aí, bolinha nelee!"

Os garotos foram seguidos por várias bolinhas de papel e algumas borrachas voando em Lee. Este tentou se defender inutilmente, mas não conseguia se defender de todas. Aquelas risadas, aquela humilhação.. Lee não agüentava mais ter que passar por isso todos os dias.

- "Imagine se fossem kunais, babaca, você não serve para ser um ninja!"

Lee voltou o rosto para frente.. começava a sentir vontade de chorar. Aquilo era uma prova, mais uma prova, de que ele seria uma negação como ninja. Seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas, e ao sentir outra bolinha bater nele, ele não conseguiu fazer nada senão soltar um soluço de tristeza. Ninguém havia ouvido, e ninguém se importava. Ele era só um algo a ser usado. Só um capacho a ser pisado. Mas aquilo não poderia continuar assim, ele tinha que ser forte de alguma maneira. Engoliu o choro, e apesar do nariz vermelho e do rosto tristonho, virou para trás e focou o olhar em Tenten.

- "Por favor.. você pode.. parar?" – Disse em tom choroso.

- "Hahaha, olhem só, agora ele vai cho.." Os grunhidos perversos do garoto foram cortados por Tenten, que colocou a mão na frente do colega como se o pedisse para parar.

- "Sim." – Respondeu ela, sem muita emoção na voz - "Foi só uma brincadeira, não precisa exagerar!" – Disse, como se fosse dona da verdade.

- "Isso.. Não foi uma brincadeira.." – Disse Lee. Este virou para frente após falar isso. Se sentiu bem ao conseguir resultados, apesar de ter achado presunçoso o tom daquela garota.. Só uma brincadeira? Ele lá tinha cara de brinquedo?

Depois de seu êxito, e do grupinho dos populares onde Tenten se encontrava ter parado de azucrinar Lee, este olhava emburrado sem rumo as pessoas da sala. Mas uma coisa o chamou a atenção; do outro lado da sala estavam aprontando também. Um grupo de pirralhas se divertiam falando algo para a garotinha que estava atrás delas, que olhava tristonha e assustada, encolhida na carteira. Lee reparou que aquela garotinha era incrivelmente fofa, com sua fita vermelha presa em um laço por cima seus cabelos cor-de-rosa, muito lisos, e mais ou menos longos. Seus olhos verdes eram encantadores.. E Lee realmente não queria ver aquela garotinha chorando, nem ele mesmo sabia porquê. Mas antes que ele pensasse em fazer algo, uma segunda garota apareceu, levantando-se da cadeira e fazendo as garotas pararem com a bagunça no mesmo momento. Ela era loira, de olhos muito azuis, e sorriu para a garotinha de cabelos rosa assim que conseguiu fazer pararem de maltratá-la. Ela sorriu de volta.

Lee ficou feliz com aquilo, de alguém ter ajudado aquela bela garotinha.. Mas.. Sentiu uma forte melancolia. Ele já tinha visto outro garoto da classe dos mais novos sofrer por causa de outros colegas, um gordinho do clã Akimichi. Mas logo que este arranjou um amigo, sua vida melhorou consideravelmente.. Os dois até faziam parte da turma dos quatro bagunceiros da sala, que se divertiam infernizando o Iruka-sensei.. Pareciam felizes. Aquela garota também, podia enfrentar as dificuldades porquê tinha uma amiga. Porquê só ele não tinha ninguém? O que ele estava fazendo de tão errado a ponto de afastar as pessoas?.. Será que ele era tão desprezível assim? Devia ser porquê ele era fraco. Fraco em tudo.. Talvez porquê fosse estranho, tanto fisicamente quanto pelo fato de não conseguir lutar como as outras crianças.

As crianças desprezam tudo o que é diferente. Por isso, ele estava fadado a solidão se continuasse daquela forma. Mas para onde devia correr, o quê deveria mudar, para quem perguntar? Não havia resposta. Ninguém acreditava nele, ninguém nunca havia dito que ele conseguiria superar aquela fase. O sensei que havia saído já podia ser considerado bom por ter dado um ínfimo voto de confiança a Lee, e por ter tentado evitar que ele se machucasse. Pela própria comodidade como sensei talvez, provavelmente até, mas havia sido a única coisa que Lee tinha para usar como parâmetro.

Passeando com o olhar pela sala, Lee avistou Neji. Não falou mais com o Hyuuga desde o dia que tinha o visto na enfermaria. Além de falar, ele tomava um cuidado especial para não se aproximar do garoto, e de preferência nem olhar muito para ele. Também não havia dito nada a ninguém sobre aquele dia em que Neji se machucou.. Ele não queria saber as conseqüências que seu ato teria, e tampouco tinha alguém na sala que o ouvisse para comentar o episódio. Mas o Hyuuga estava chamando a atenção de Lee. Desde aquele dia Neji fez questão de manter uma postura mais fria e sóbria o possível, mas não fazia isso naquele momento; Neji parecia extremamente tenso. Com as duas mãos fechadas sobre a mesa e um rosto irritado, tão irritado que podia ser comparado ao da última vez que Lee havia falado com ele, Neji fixava o olhar em um ponto fixo do outro lado da sala, e parecia até mesmo estar querendo matar alguém com aquele olhar.

Por pura curiosidade, Lee voltou os olhos para ver onde Neji estava mirando tanto ódio.. E era em uma garotinha. Esta parecia estar querendo sumir na carteira, com as duas mãos juntas, e olhando fixamente para um ponto qualquer na parede que fosse oposto ao olhar ameaçador. Ela parecia realmente apavorada com aquilo, e Lee não a culpou no fim das contas. Uma hora que ela descuidou o olhar e o virou para o meio da sala, o garoto de roupas chinesas pode notar que a cor dos olhos dela era a mesma de Neji; brancos. Ela era uma Hyuuga. Possivelmente aquilo estava envolvido com os problemas familiares de Neji, e Lee não tinha o menor interesse de se envolver com algum problema daquele garoto.

Na verdade esta era uma das coisas boas de estar no último ano da academia, em poucos meses ele nunca mais precisaria conviver com aquele garoto-gênio convencido.

O sinal tocou, e a classe saiu para o recreio como uma manada de elefantes, ignorando o pobre Iruka-sensei que gritava inutilmente que ainda não havia terminado o discurso. Discurso que havia sido um grande fracasso, pois ninguém havia prestado atenção alguma. Não demorou muito para o sensei desistir, e liberar o pouco restante da turma que o havia esperado pacientemente.

Lee ficou mais um tempo enrolando na carteira para ver passar a garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa. Ele concluiu que ela era mais bonita ainda de perto, mas não demorou muito para desviar o olhar; não teria a mínima idéia de como reagir se ela percebesse que ele estava a olhando. Ela não o percebeu, e ele não sabia se deveria ficar triste ou feliz com aquilo. Puxa, mas o que ele estava pensando? Nunca havia achado nenhuma garota bonita antes. Sentiu um pouco de vergonha de si mesmo, e não conseguia entender mais nada.

Quando Lee decidiu sair da sala, pegou seu material nos braços e saiu andando vagarosamente. Levou um grande susto quando uma mão puxou o seu ombro, chamando-o a atenção. Depois de quase derrubar todos os pergaminhos que carregava, olhou para trás, e se deparou com a garota que antes havia caçoado dele, Tenten. Mas o que será que ela ainda queria com ele?

* * *

29.04.06 - Alô gente! Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo da fic.. Ó Deus.. Eu escrevi que a Sakura é fofa, minhas mãos estão queimando...! Bom, ao menos o Lee acha. Putz.. Ele é maluco.E a Sakura já está para brigar com a Ino aí, mas elas ainda vão ser amigas ainda por algum tempinho.. Não que isso vá influenciar algo. Deu uma grande tentação de falar detalhadamente de todos da outra sala mas.. Isso não é relevante e ia tomar um tempo que a gente não tem, meus caros. Na verdade o Shino prestou atenção no discurso do Iruka, e só ele provavelmente. 

Bom, finalmente dei uma acelerada, já estamos no último ano da academia.. E eu vou poder colocar cenas do mangá daqui a pouco. E agora vou ter mais base também.. Eu realmente estou tentando manter os personagens e a história no mais fiel possivel.. Espero estar sendo bem sucedida.. Ah, só mais uma coisa; olhem o meu profile! Que eu atualizei, e tem umas coisas que talvez vocês gostem (A galeria de Fanarts! o/). E.. Esse capítulo tá enorme. (Isso é bom ou ruim?)

E deixem Reviews. E se não funcionar (Como acontece direto comigo) pq esse site é mau, mandem um email então! Huahuahua!Beijão gentaiada!


	6. Dúvidas

Capítulo 6 – Dúvidas

- "Yo, fracassado de sangue quente!" – Disse Tenten com um sorriso maroto enquanto olhava para Lee, que havia levado um grande susto quanto ela o puxou – "Porquê está com essa cara?" 

- "Você.. Podia ter me chamado. E eu não sou fracassado. Se não for pedir muito, me chame de Lee.." – Disse o garoto de roupas chinesas, arrumando seus pergaminhos que haviam quase caído.

- "Ai.. Tá bom. Lee.." – Disse a garota de coques, num ar debochado.

- "Então, quer alguma coisa?" Disse o garoto, virando as costas para Tenten, se preparando para ir embora.

- "Para quê tanta pressa? A próxima aula é prática de Ninjutsu, e todo mundo sabe que você não vai pra essa aula.." – Disse a garota, se irritando pelo fato de Lee ter lhe dado as costas.

- "...Olha, eu não quero discutir. Fale logo o quê você quer, por favor.." – Disse Lee, voltando a olhar Tenten.

- "Bom é que.. Acho que eu não fui muito legal com você hoje mais cedo e.. Bom, você não precisava ter feito aquela cara de choro mas.. Desculpa tá? Foi mal. Não fique triste com aquilo, certo?" – A garota olhava para Lee sorrindo, um pouco sem jeito para falar aquilo.

Lee parou e olhou alguns segundos para Tenten. Ele sabia que ela era uma das poucas garotas da sala que realmente se interessavam e se esforçavam no treinamento ninja. Ela sempre dizia que queria ser forte, e sentia um grande orgulho por nunca errar um alvo com a kunai, levando muito a sério o treinamento durante as aulas. Ficava realmente irritada quando alguém dizia que kunoichis eram mais fracas que shinobis, ou que garotas só serviam para casar e cuidar da casa. Tenten era uma pessoa agitada, que gostava de conversar e se divertir com os amigos da classe, e apesar de ser bonita, se preocupava menos com estética do que a maioria das garotas daquela idade. Por sonhar em levar uma vida como ninja, treinar sem se importar se aquilo ia estragar seu cabelo ou a sua roupa, e principalmente por seu grande gosto por técnicas de luta e armas, algumas pessoas falavam que ela agia como um moleque.

Mas mais impressionante que tudo aquilo, era o fato da garota ter se dirigido ao Lee para pedir desculpas. Ela realmente agia como a sua cabeça e coração mandavam, sem se importar com a opinião dos outros.

- "E então? O gato comeu a sua língua?" – Disse Tenten olhando a cara de espanto do colega.

- "Ahn.. Tá bem.." – Disse Lee. Ele havia pegado o seu material e caminhava em direção a porta. Estava estranhando a reação da garota, mas havia decidido não dar muita atenção aquilo.. Era muito estranho, podia ser que tudo fosse alguma desculpa para mais uma brincadeira sem graça dos amigos dela, que envolvia enganar o idiota para ele achar que alguém havia se importado com sua tristeza..

- "Ei, me responde direito!" Disse Tenten, dando um forte puxão na trança do cabelo de Lee, fazendo seu corpo ser impulsionado para trás.

- "Ei! O que deu em você, está maluca!" – Disse o garoto, arrumando o cabelo, e virando um olhar irritado para Tenten.

- "Me responde direito, ou eu vou puxar seu cabelo de verdade da próxima vez! Meu Deus, como você é chato!"

- "Eu te desculpo.. Tenten.. Mas não faça isso de novo.."

- "Ora, pare de agir como se você fosse grande coisa, fracassado de sangue quente..! Não devia ter vindo pedir desculpas pra você, chato, por isso que você não tem amigos, só sabe treinar e fazer cara de coitado.."

- "Ei.. Eu já falei para parar de me chamar de fracassado!"

- "...Okay.. Você não é um fracassado, só não consegue usar Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, e tem um péssimo Taijutsu.. Isso não é culpa sua.. – Tenten disse, num tom um pouco irônico.

- "Não, não é.." – Disse o garoto, pensando se ela havia apenas tirado sarro dele, ou se havia falado algo sério.

- "Certo então.. Eu tenho que ir, não comi nada mais cedo porquê estava treinando.. Vou ver se arranjo alguma coisa. Mas falando sério, não esquenta a cabeça com aquilo não.. Se bem que isso deve ser difícil para você, que tem sangue quente.. Heh.." A garota falava brincando com Lee.

- "Tá bom.. Tchau.." – Disse o garoto, irritado com as piadinhas, se preparando para tentar ir embora.

- "Afinal.. Se você não vai tão bem, não é culpa sua.. Nem todas as pessoas são incríveis como o Neji.." – Concluiu a garota, antes de ir embora.

Lee não disse nada. Mas sentiu uma grande irritação, e parou o passo esperando Tenten ir embora.. Como ela era irritante! Quem ela era para falar com ele daquele jeito? Ela provavelmente havia falado no nome, "Neji", a perfeição imutável e genial da sala, só para deixá-lo mais irritado! E o modo que ela caçoava dele.. Parecia até mesmo que ela estava falando com algum daqueles amigos estúpidos dela! ...Amigos?

O garoto tomou um grande choque ao perceber aquilo. Ela havia falado com ele como se falasse com um amigo, tirando sarro e falando que ele estava sendo chato. Até mesmo, tinha tido a audácia de puxar sua trancinha! Mas.. Tenten era debochada e brincalhona com todos, e essa sua alegria que fazia ela ter tantos amigos.. Então era isso. Ela não havia tratado ele com toda a formalidade que deveria tratar um estranho.. Mas porquê?

Lee estava parado na porta, na passagem. O seu pensamento só foi quebrado quando um garoto do ano anterior e seu amigo gordinho resolveram entrar na sala para pegar seu material. Eles eram do grupinho dos quatro bagunceiros que sempre matavam a aula do Iruka-sensei..

- "Yo, eu sei que é um saco, mas dá para sair da porta da classe? A nossa outra aula já vai começar e.. Putz, mas que problemático ter mudado de classe para ver esse discurso.. É chato, mas a gente tem que pegar nossas coisas.."

- "Osu. Desculpe." Disse Lee avoado saindo do caminho.

Lee não ia para a próxima aula, de Ninjutsu. Ao invés disso, ele ia para o pátio treinar Taijutsu. Os colegas estavam alvoroçados, e Lee havia ouvido algo sobre Jounins visitando a academia, para analisar possíveis formações nos times dos novos Genins. O garoto se sentia inseguro sobre passar, e evitava pensar muito no teste do fim do ano, procurando se concentrar no treinamento. Com certeza ele ia fazer o melhor que pudesse! Mas ao mesmo tempo, não queria se frustrar. Ele sentia uma grande insegurança sobre o teste. Será que poderiam cobrar dele fazer um Ninjutsu? Se isso acontecesse, não havia chances dele passar. Foi esse medo que impulsionou Lee a começar a treinar concentração de chakra, ele não sabia usar chakra, mas acreditava que era obrigação dele tentar. Tenten havia dado a entender que ele era um fracassado.. Porquê não sabia usar Ninjutsu e Genjutsu. Era inferior ao Neji por isso. E ele.. tinha que tentar. Sentiu uma forte determinação em seu peito, e sentiu que aquela era a hora. Já havia praticado um monte de vezes concentrar chakra nas mão, mas nunca havia tido coragem de tentar fazer um jutsu sozinho. Lee percebeu que estava sozinho naquele pátio, pois todos estavam tendo aula; era o momento para tentar. Sem esitar mais, Lee juntou as mãos nos selos que havia aprendido.

- "Bunshin no Jutsu!" Falou o garoto.

Nada aconteceu.

- "...Bunshin no Jutsu!" Falou Lee mais uma vez.

Nada, nem conseguir sentir seu chakra o garoto conseguia.

- "Henge no Jutsu!" Gritou Lee, tentando outra técnica.

Aos poucos, sua voz começou a ficar desesperada e esganiçada, à medida que via que as técnicas, selos, e gritos não surtiam o mínimo efeito sobre seu corpo. Não acontecia absolutamente nada. Ele era.. um fracassado. Um grande fracassado que estava só se iludindo achando que algum dia ia se tornar Genin. Sentia seus olhos embaçarem de tristeza.

- "Bunshin.. no.. Jutsu!" – Tentou Lee novamente. Sentia perder controle de sua tristeza, e sentia as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto em resposta a frustração.

- "Henge no Jutsu!" – Gritou Lee desesperadamente com uma voz de choro. Sentiu seu coração se apertar, e um desapontamento enorme.. Mas antes que ele se entregasse as lágrimas, foi arrancado de seu treinamento por uma voz empolgada.

- "Jovem..!"

Lee esqueceu as lágrimas com o susto, e virou o rosto para trás.

- "A primavera da juventude deve florescer! E se você trabalhar duro, vai se tornar um excelente ninja!"

Lee olhava incrédulo para a figura rara que se encontrava a sua frente. Aquele homem empolgado e sorridente, que estendia a mão com o polegar levantado. Aquilo.. por acaso.. era um Jounin? Ao menos sua jaqueta o denunciava como ninja mas.. Aquela pessoa vestida de verde e laranja, com aquele cabelo de bolha.. um Jounin? Lee olhou atentamente para o homem excêntrico, e reparou em suas sombrancelhas grossas.. Eram iguais as dele. Quem seria aquele ninja? Já havia passado alguns segundos que Lee analisava sua pose empolgada sem dizer nada.

- "Err, bem.." - Disse, tomando novamente postura. – "Garoto! Gaste o seu tempo com orgulho! Isso é a primavera da vida!"

Lee continuava estático observando. O homem se virou de costas e levantou o braço, em sinal de despedida.

- "Tchau!"

Desapareceu entre as árvores. A mente de Lee ainda trabalhava para interpretar o que havia sido aquilo, que havia sumido tão rápido quanto tinha aparecido mas.. Ele havia dito que.. Se Lee trabalhasse duro, poderia ser um bom ninja. O garoto não pôde se conter, e abriu um largo sorriso. Não importava que os jutsus não haviam funcionado, ele podia treinar mais e tentar de novo. O importante era trabalhar duro. As palavras daquele homem pareceram tão confiantes, que até mesmo acenderam a esperança do garoto.. Certo, agora ele deveria treinar mais Taijutsu. Tinha que dar o melhor de si naquilo, e não tinha tempo de ficar chorando.. E foi isso que Lee fez.

Os meses daquele ano passaram rapidamente, e em um piscar de olhos, Lee se viu no meio do segundo semestre do ano letivo prestes a começar as provas que determinariam quem seriam os novos Genins de Konoha. Todos pareciam seguros.. Menos ele, que apesar de estar se esforçando ao máximo para acreditar em sua própria força, as vezes imaginava que seria impossível concluir o curso apenas com Taijutsu.

Treinava todos os dias no pátio da academia, e várias vezes os senseis de diferentes turmas passavam para o observar. Lee não gostava do modo como olhavam para ele, sempre como se o achassem um idiota, ou com pena. Na realidade o garoto se sentia vigiado desde o dia que havia treinado até desmaiar no pátio e os senseis o monitoravam não por preocupação com ele, e sim pela preocupação do que ia acontecer com a Academia se ele fizesse algo como aquilo de novo.

Lee sentia uma vontade enorme de treinar mais do que havia sido estipulado o necessário, e às vezes sentia uma grande raiva por não conseguir passar de um certo limite. Várias pessoas haviam dito que ele não tinha a menor noção de limite, mas o garoto achava que apenas ele era capaz de saber qual era seu próprio limite. E para Lee isso independia do corpo, dependia apenas de sua força de vontade, e isso tinha bastante. Ao menos algo tinha que ter..

Muitas vezes Lee treinou mais do que devia. E todas as vezes que algum dos senseis achava que ele estava fazendo isso, o arrancava dos troncos de treinamento, dando-lhe uma bronca e o mandava para casa. O tratavam como se ele fosse maluco, um "desequilibrado", como disse Neji. Mas ele tinha que treinar duro. Se o fizesse, poderia se tornar um excelente ninja, como disse aquele misterioso Jounin. Lee guardava aquelas palavras como um tesouro, pois havia sido uma das primeiras vezes que alguém o olhou como se fosse uma pessoa normal, e havia sido a única vez que alguém tinha visto algum potencial nele. Excelente ninja! Se quisesse aquilo, tinha que treinar o quanto conseguisse, se esforçando ao máximo, e ignorando os limites medíocres que impunham a ele na escola.

Mais um dia comum, e o sensei da noite havia dito a Lee que seus alunos iam usar o pátio, logo que ele tinha que parar de treinar e ir para casa mais cedo. É claro que era mentira, mas por algum motivo o homem achou que o garoto havia treinado demais, talvez pelo fato de suas mãos estarem vermelhas e arranhadas. Bobagem, pensava Lee. Ele já não sentia vontade de parar de treinar ao ver algum machucado, afinal o que era um arranhão, ele não podia se impressionar com aquilo e nem sentir dor sendo um ferimento tão ínfimo. Na verdade ele havia adquirido um grande auto controle, e se sentia mal se parasse de treinar antes de sentir que todas as suas forças haviam se esgotado.

Lee não achava que tinha treinado o suficiente aquele dia. Na verdade, os primeiros testes para Genin iriam começar em alguns dias, e aquilo o deixava mais nervoso e inquieto do que era o normal. Ele precisava treinar mais. Num ponto mais afastado de Konoha, o garoto de roupas chinesas conhecia um lugar onde os ninjas praticavam em troncos. Já havia ido para lá varias vezes praticar treinos leves, mas nunca havia lhe ocorrido á idéia que ali não teria ninguém para o controlar, e que ele poderia fazer suas próprias regras para o treinamento.

Lee caminhou, e ficou um tempo observando o grande troco cortado que ficava no centro da clareira. Na verdade não havia ido lá desde o dia que havia se machucado e que tinha prometido não fazer nada que pudesse lhe causar algum dano. Mas, é claro que aquilo não ia o prejudicar, ele tinha certeza que podia se controlar. Lee começou a fazer uma série de chutes no tronco, depois ia praticar socos, e depois faria algumas flexões. Ele havia decidido que, se os senseis achavam que ele deveria fazer cento e cinqüenta vezes cada movimento em uma série, ele faria quatrocentas. Deveria trabalhar duro se quisesse se tornar realmente forte.

Por volta de duzentas e cinqüenta chutes, Lee sentia como se seus músculos da perna fossem rasgar. Carregava uma expressão séria e determinada. Ignorava a dor, não se permitindo render àquilo, e sufocando ao máximo os gemidos de dor que lhe vinham à boca. Ao tentar levantar a perna mais uma vez, sentiu se desequilibrar e deu uns passos cambaleantes para trás até finalmente cair sentado. Lee olhou sério para seus dois joelhos, que tremiam visivelmente, de uma forma intensa.. Mais uma derrota para a incapacidade de seu próprio corpo.

- "Parem de tremer!" – Pensou Lee. – "Levantar.. Eu preciso levantar.." – Continuava pensando o garoto.

Com ajuda dos braços, o garoto impulsionou seu corpo flexionando as pernas, e se colocou de pé..

- "Levante-se.. Agora.. Levante-se!" – Pensou enquanto se erguia vagaroso.

Mal se colocou de pé, Lee sentiu como se seus joelhos estivessem se partindo, e suas pernas dobraram involuntariamente, o fazendo cair novamente no chão. Seus joelhos tremiam mais que antes agora.

- "Pare de tremer! Pare de tremer! Pare!" – Falou Lee irritado olhando para as pernas.

Era tudo culpa de seu corpo fraco, como sempre. Mesmo subjugando a dor intensa, não conseguia suportar um treino de verdade.

- "Pare de tremer!" – Gritou Lee. Sentia uma grande raiva do próprio corpo.. Queria poder levantar de qualquer jeito. Seu sangue quente fervia diante de mais uma frustração.

De ímpeto, pegou uma kunai e a cravou na perna esquerda. Escorregava a arma, aumentado progressivamente a profundidade e o tamanho do buraco em si mesmo. A perna estava anestesiada pela exaustão dos duzentos e cinqüenta chutes, mas o sangue fluía e aos poucos a cobria de rubro, escorrendo ainda para o chão e cultivando uma pequena poça.

Lee abaixou o rosto, enquanto segurava a kunai cravada, e sentia que seus joelhos continuavam tão trêmulos quanto antes. O garoto começou a soltar soluços, até por fim se entregar às lágrimas, chorando compulsivamente. Aquele lugar não havia mudado, e nem ele havia mudado, fadado a continuar sendo o fracassado de sangue quente para sempre. Inútil, incompetente, imutável.. Ridículo. Ele era ridículo com aquela roupa chinesa, e com aquele cabelo de trança. Lee largou a mão da kunai, que continuou presa, e levou as mãos encharcadas de sangue até sua blusa. Segurou-a com força, e a arrancou com raiva, rasgando sua parte da frente. Lee arrancou a kunai da perna, e a passou nas mangas e na blusa inteira a mutilando por completo, e arranhando seu corpo em vários pontos. Depois, com uma das mãos puxou sua trança para trás, e segurando a kunai no outro punho, cortou sem piedade o cabelo. Por fim, Lee chorava ofegante, amarrando parte do trapo que um dia havia sido sua blusa na perna para estancar o sangue.

O cabelo de Lee agora estava espetado, num corte desregular, e se jogava frente aos seus olhos. Ele recostou o corpo no tronco, olhando para a lua cheia que iluminava Konoha com um véu prateado, mal conseguindo raciocinar. Novamente, sentia uma sensação de sonolência o tomando aos poucos.. Seria novamente por ele ter perdido muito sangue? O garoto sentiu medo, pois não queria que ninguém da Academia soubesse disso.

Mas os sons da floresta, e a luz da lua ficavam cada vez mais distantes. Lee não havia jantado ainda, e isso colaborava para ele sentir mais fraqueza ainda no corpo.. Lutava para levantar, mas seus músculos da perna estavam exauridos e simplesmente ignoravam o estímulo. Seu próprio corpo não obedecia. Não demorou muito para Lee adormecer..

* * *

13.05.06 - Yooo Minna-san! Como vão vocês? Estou aqui mais uma vez, atualizando.. E finalmente.. Temos o Gai! Yuhuu! E um capítulo sem nenhuma aparição do Hyuuga xarope! Bom, eu comecei a colocar cenas baseadas no mangá, como a primeira vez que Lee viu o Gai! Finalmente! Bom.. A história do Lee no mangá e no anime se diferem consideravelmente, e eu decidi seguir o mangá pelo fato de eu achar mais legal.. E no anime varias coisas estão adocicadas sobre a Lótus e os Oito portões, além de aparecer o Neji em um dos flashblacks do Lee na Academia.. Também não tem a história da Tsunade estudar para dar mais chance do Lee sobreviver a operação, e não tem o Neji ajudando o Lee a subir a escada.. Bom. É diferente. 

Nesse capítulo também aparece a Tenten. E eu queria explicar porquê da personalidade dela estar assim. A maioria das pessoas dizem que ela não tem personalidade, e isso não é verdade. Tenten quer muito ser forte, ela treina bastante, e é engraçado uma garota gostar de Taijutsu e armas. A bermuda dela é simples, e o cabelo está sempre preso.. Ela se preocupa consideravelmente menos com estética do que garotas como a Sakura e a Ino, apesar de eu achar que ela gosta do Neji.. Mas eu acho que ela tentaria conquistar ele o auxiliando no treino e ficando mais forte por ela mesma, como já faz.. O Neji não teria interesse nenhum por uma garota fraca, diga-se de passagem. Bom, a Tenten é bem esquentada, ela vive perdendo a paciência com o Lee.. Ela grita, e bate nele sem rodeios (Vide o modo delicado que ela acorda ele no epi da segunda parte do Torneio Chuunin. XD).. Ela fala mal do Gai abertamente.. Digamos que ela age e fala o que pensa. E ela sente um grande orgulho de ser mulher e ninja, tanto que a Tsunade é a ídolo dela, por ser uma ninja lendária e.. No torneio Chuunin, quando o Neji fala que a luta da Sakura e da Ino é ruim porquê kunoichis são fracas ela fica muito brava e retruca..

Concluindo. Por isso tudo, eu não quero passar a Tenten como uma garotinha boba e fanática pelo Neji, apesar de as vezes ela ser fanática sim.. Mas não acho que a vida dela gira em torno do Neji, como a vida da Sakura gira em torno do Sasuke..

Escrevi demais né? Bom, proxima vez eu escrevo outras coisas. Mandem Reviews peloamordedeus, eles são muito importantes para nós! (Nós quem? oO) Adoro vocês!

PS: Rama-chan, olha.. Eu dei até fala para o Shikamaru-kun, espero que você fique feliz! Huahuahua! Flw!


	7. Teste

Capítulo 7 – Teste

Sentindo os raios de sol aquecerem sua face, o garoto de sobrancelhas grossas aos poucos ia abrindo os olhos.. Seus olhos negros focalizaram em uma bonita folhagem, na copa das arvores, verdejante e dançando com o vento. Era manhã.

Aos poucos, Lee se recordava que havia tido mais um de seus acessos de querer ir além do que agüentava na noite anterior.. E tudo mais o que havia acontecido. Seu corpo estava dolorido, e ele mal conseguia se movimentar, quando notou que não estava na área de treinamento onde havia dormido.

Estava em outra clareira, menos visível, e provavelmente este havia sido o motivo pelo qual nenhum sensei da Academia havia achado ele.. Deviam estar preocupados e procurando o garoto, pois ele sempre chegava mais cedo para estudar, afinal ele também tinha certa dificuldade nas matérias escritas. Mas Lee tinha certeza que não estava fazendo falta nenhuma.

Abaixando pescoço, Lee se surpreendeu ao olhar para si mesmo. Alguém havia coberto de gaze e feito um curativo em seu machucado na perna, além de outros curativos nos cortes que o garoto havia provocado com a kunai.. Mas quem? Com um pouco de dificuldade, Lee sentou-se melhor recostado na arvore. Estava com a sua roupa rasgada, mas frente a ele estava uma roupa dobrada e nova, com um potinho de Ramen instantâneo do lado e um bilhete. Ele mal podia crer em seus olhos!

Lee não era muito fã de Ramen, na verdade ele preferia uma alimentação mais saudável, pois sempre ouvia dizer na Academia que bons ninjas comem bem. Mas não tinha jantado ou tomado café, estava faminto, abaixou o corpo e puxou o potinho para si.

Ele comeu como se estivesse uma semana sem comer, apesar do macarrão já estar frio. Depois, abaixou e observou alguns instantes o papelzinho que estava junto com as coisas. Abriu.

A caligrafia era um pouco difícil de entender, bem fora do comum.

"Um jovem ninja deve correr atrás de seus sonhos! Sem sonhos, um homem não é nada! Mas sem paciência, também não se vai longe!

Garoto, você está no início da juventude, haverá muito tempo para ficar mais forte, e não vai adiantar nada se você se machucar agora! Segure seu sangue quente, e vai conseguir ser um ninja fantástico!"

Lee leu e releu o bilhete várias vezes. Sim, era em parte uma bronca por ele ter sido idiota no treinamento de novo. Mas.. Dizia que se ele fosse mais paciente, mais paciente consigo mesmo, realizaria seus sonhos! Aquilo era algo bom de ler, muito bom.. Mas. O modo como as palavras estavam escritas.. Lembrava muito o modo de como aquele Jounin estranho falou com ele, e o encorajou.. Seria ele novamente? ...Ele estava tomando conta de Lee? Mas.. Não parecia ter haver com a Academia, se tivesse, Lee já estava lá na enfermaria levando outro sermão.. Era um mistério.

O garoto pegou a roupa que havia sido deixada lá para ele. A examinou por alguns instantes, era uma espécie de kimono, bege com a borda central marrom, da mesma cor das calças. Lee achou bonito. Ia aparecer totalmente mudado na Academia, e o fato de serem calças ia ajudá-lo a esconder o machucado na perna. Como estava sozinho na floresta, Lee não teve problemas em trocar de roupa, e achou que esta o deixava muito bem. Estava feliz, mas sentia seu corpo todo latejar, em especial as pernas. A ferida que havia provocado ardia a cada passo, e por isso o garoto mancava um pouco.

Andando de volta para o centro comercial de Konoha, Lee viu um espelho d'água, uma pequena poça formada de um rio que fluía próximo. Ele se olhou na água, e viu seu rosto todo sujo e o cabelo desalinhado. Nada daquilo combinava com sua roupa nova, e a nova atitude que pensava em assumir.

Lee lavou o rosto, e depois cuidadosamente com uma kunai aparou o cabelo. Este ficou um tanto arrepiado para os lados, mas o garoto achou que estava bom. Sorriu vendo o seu rosto refletido. Ia se tornar um excelente ninja, aquilo era certeza.

Chegou um pouco atrasado na Academia, mas a tempo de entrar. Lee esboçava um ar orgulhoso, e via alguns de seus colegas apontando para ele.. Alguns riam, o chamavam de ridículo, outros só se espantavam.. Mas ele não ligava, o importante é que tinha sido notado. Neji estava sentado em um banco no pátio, embaixo de uma frondosa árvore. Fixou os olhos no garoto por alguns instantes. Depois de um tempo apenas sorriu sarcástico, com seu ar enigmático e impertinente, e voltou a observar os pássaros que se escondiam entre os galhos da árvore. Lee agradeceu por não ter tido uma nova encrenca com o Hyuuga.

- "Ei.. Olha, o fracassado de sangue quente resolveu se vestir como gente! Que cabelo é esse? Parece que foi atacado por um ventilador descontrolado.."

Lee virou irritado e se deparou com Tenten. Ah, era só Tenten.. Mas se por um lado Lee gostava do fato dela conversar com ele às vezes, não o ignorando por completo como a maioria da sala, às vezes ele desejava que ela o ignorasse.. Tenten adorava irritar e tirar sarro do garoto.

- "...Ai ai, não precisa ficar vermelho, esquentadinho! Olha.. Tá melhor que a outra roupa na minha opinião.. Mas você precisa controlar o seu gênio.. Hm.. Você cortou esse cabelo com o quê? Uma faca de cozinha?"

- "Uma kunai.. E não fale mais que..." – Disse, se esforçando para não perder a paciência.

- "...Que você é um fracassado, eu sei, eu sei.. Mas é tão engraçada a sua reação! Hm. Eu faço penteados muito melhores com uma kunai.." - Disse a garota dos coques, rindo.. – "Falando sério.. Está preparado para hoje?"

- "Hoje.. O quê?" – Indagou o garoto de cabelos espetados com dúvida.

- "Hoje vamos começar o treinamento para a prova prática.. Esqueceu? Kami-sama, esse treinamento seu vai acabar por fritar seus miolos.. "

- "Como.. Como assim?" – Disse o garoto apavorado.

- "Não sabemos ainda.. E.. Como você foi nas provas teóricas?"

- "Indo.." – Disse desanimado.

- "Heh. Estou com sete e meio na média, o Iruka-sensei disse que isso é bom! E você?" – Falou Tenten, orgulhosa.

- "Hmm.. Cinco.." – Disse mais cabisbaixo.

- "Média..? Hm, isso não é bom.. Ouvi falar que é muito rigoroso a escolha dos Genins.. Todos estão se esforçando.. Mas nenhum conseguiu mais de nove e meio.. Só mesmo o Neji para conseguir uma nota tão alta.. Mas acho que o sensei não quer que ninguém chegue a dez! Senão, Neji tinha tirado dez!"

Lee não disse nada. Preferia as brincadeiras de Tenten no lugar de vê-la frisando como Neji era maravilhoso. Tenten percebeu que Lee ficou irritado com o que ela disse.

- "Mas.. Se esforce, Lee! Senão conseguir esse ano, tem o próximo.." – Disse em uma tentativa infeliz de animar o colega.

O sinal berrou alto. Lee sentiu seu corpo gelar, andou devagar para a sala, se esforçando muito para não mancar. Depois de ir para um lugar qualquer na classe, Iruka-sensei chegou, olhando para todos com cara de examinador.

- "Meus queridos alunos.." – Começou Iruka – "Todos vocês sabem que hoje começarão as provas reais de graduação. É muito importante um ninja saber teoria, mas a sua atitude na prática é o que o define.. E isso que vai definir se vocês estão prontos ou não para virarem Genins. Todas as matérias teóricas de vocês foram finalizadas, e apenas os que tiveram notas maiores que a média poderão prosseguir.." – Algumas pessoas reclamaram de ter que desistir dos testes de graduação sem nem tentar – "Os que tiraram abaixo, estão liberados do ano letivo. Podem ir para casa." – Dito isso, uma parcela dos alunos se retiraram – "Os demais. Terão orientação de treinos ninja mais aprofundados.. Uma técnica será sorteada para vocês fazerem o teste. Por isso, estudem e se esforcem em todas.. Desta técnica dependerá se vocês passam ou não.."

Iruka falava sério. Mais sério que o normal.. A classe estava tensa.

Porém, os dias que decorreram foram bons. Os alunos tinham um estudo rápido sobre uma determinada técnica, e recebiam a sugestão de treinar aquilo no dia, recebendo a orientação de Iruka-sensei para quem precisasse de ajuda para entender ou melhorar a técnica. Os treinos eram feitos no pátio, e eram livres na realidade. Apesar da sugestão, cada aluno treinava como quisesse. Claro que alguns nem ligaram, e só iam a academia para brincar e conversar, mas aqueles não estavam muito interessados em ser ninja no momento.. O treino durou duas semanas.

Lee estava muito preocupado de como seria o seu teste. As palavras de Neji, sobre que ele nunca conseguiria se graduar apenas com Taijutsu ecoavam na cabeça do garoto e traziam um grande pavor.. Então, ele decidiu perguntar para Iruka-sensei como seria o teste dele. O Chuunin respondeu que não seria lhe pedido nada que ele não tivesse capacidade de fazer.

Com um pouco mais de conforto na mente, Lee sentiu que podia se esforçar ao máximo no treinamento de seus Taijutsus, e treinou fanaticamente nas semanas que tinha. Porém o treinamento estava sendo mais doloroso e difícil que de costume, por causa do machucado do garoto.

Lee torcia para que o tempo antes do exame fosse o suficiente para curar o corte profundo que ele havia provocado na perna, mas ao invés disso o ferimento parecia cada dia mais sério, inflamado e dolorido. Claro que ele não havia mostrado para ninguém, pois qualquer sensei concluiria que ele havia se esforçado demais no treinamento novamente e só de pensar que as conseqüências poderiam envolver ele não prestar o exame de graduação, o garoto tremia. Ao mesmo tempo era preocupante deixar um machucado daquele porte sem tratamento adequado. Mas Lee tinha certeza que poderia agüentar até o fim do exame, afinal se ele não conseguisse suportar a dor de um ferimento banal como o provocado por uma kunai, não mereceria ser um ninja.

Era segunda feira, o temido dia que sucedia às duas semanas de treinamento dos quais os alunos da academia haviam sido submetidos.. Era o dia que se decidiria quem seriam os novos ninjas de Konoha, e quem seriam os perdedores. Era um dia sério em que os alunos se encontravam quietos e pensativos em suas carteiras, esperando pacientemente Iruka-sensei chegar para decidir se estavam prontos ou não para se tornarem ninjas. O tempo parecia estar parado.

A tensa espera deu lugar à um frio na barriga misto de medo e empolgação quando o sensei entrou com um ar sério pela porta. Lee estava atento, apertava com força a mesa da carteira procurando acalmar a ansiedade que estava sentindo.

- "Bom dia." – Começou Iruka – "Por favor, façam uma fila na lateral direita da sala para começarmos o teste, seguindo a ordem do número de chamada de vocês.."

Os alunos timidamente se levantaram construindo a fila que o sensei havia pedido.

- "Por favor, não façam essas caras de medo."– Disse Iruka-sensei, sentado em sua mesa de professor, enquanto arrumava os papeis. – "Apenas fiquem tranqüilos e dêem o melhor de vocês!" – Iruka sorria tentando inutilmente descontrair a sala.

Lee estava mais ou menos no meio da fila. Queria logo saber o que lhe seria pedido, e sentia seu coração pulsar forte de empolgação.

O primeiro aluno havia se posicionado à frente de Iruka-sensei. Parecia nervoso.. Mas todos da sala estavam, pois seria revelado o jutsu do teste.

- "Apresente-me o Henge no Jutsu da pessoa que está nessa foto.." – Disse o sensei, mostrando uma foto.

Era algo complicado se transformar em alguém se guiando apenas por uma imagem, pois era exigido uma noção de tamanho, profundidade e até mesmo imaginação do usuário. O garoto se transformou no homem que estava na foto, um senhor de meia idade com jeito de burguês, mas não mudou em nada o tamanho. Diante da tentativa de transformação que havia resultado em um anão desajeitado, a classe explodiu em gargalhadas.. Iruka-sensei se irritou exigindo silêncio.

Lee não se importou muito, apenas fechou suas mãos em tristeza.. Henge no Jutsu? Como esperavam que ele conseguisse fazer aquilo? Iruka-sensei havia mentido para ele?..Porquê? Ele sentiu vergonha.. vontade de sumir. Aquilo era uma técnica básica para um ninja, e ele estava fadado a nunca conseguir executá-la. Todos que estavam ali faziam ao menos alguma idéia de como executar aquela técnica, mesmo que não fosse perfeita.. ele não. Era muito pior do que não conseguir uma transformação efetiva, era não conseguir transformação alguma.. De quê adiantaria continuar com aquele sonho de ser um bom ninja se ele não conseguiria nem ser um ninja? Lee abaixou a cabeça sentindo que ia começar a chorar.

* * *

23.05.06 - Gente.. Estou atualizando.. Estou com sono demais para falar qualquer coisa útil aqui..! Eu estou com mais meio capitulo escrito, e acredito que vá atualizar logo.. Agradeço todo mundo que manda reviews pra mim, e que me apoia. Eu adoro vocês! " Bom..! Mandem mais reviews senão não atualizo. (Birrenta. : P) Acho que é só isso.. Tchau.. (Dormindo na frente do micro.. XD) 


	8. Despertar de um Ninja

Capitulo 8 – Despertar de um Ninja!

- "Lee-kun." – Disse Iruka esperando um tempo, sem receber resposta – "Lee-kun! Estou falando com você!"

Lee levou um susto ao ouvir o seu nome, levantou o rosto mostrando que estava chorando.

- "Sensei.. Eu.. eu.. não vou fazer. Eu não.. sei fazer esse jutsu.. Eu.. Desculpe, Iruka-sensei!" – Disse chorosamente o garoto de cabelo espetado enquanto passava o braço no rosto tentando limpar as lágrimas – "Desculpe.."

O fato de Lee estar chorando na frente da sala toda e admitindo que não poderia fazer o teste foi o suficiente para agitar os alunos.

- "Já devia estar preparado pra isso, fracassado de sangue quente!"

- "Você nunca vai se formar! Nunca vai ser ninja! Nem sei o quê ta fazendo nessa vila!"

- "Os senseis são muito caridosos de agüentar um nada que nem você! Porquê não age como um homem de verdade e sai dessa academia com seus próprios pés?"

- "Admita logo que você é um fracassado e pare com esse papel ridículo! Fracassado de sangue quente!"

Os comentários maldosos eclodiram rápido. Parecia pior que as outras vezes, com Lee parado no meio da sala, esfregando as lágrimas compulsivamente e soluçando de tanto chorar.

- "Desculpe.. desculpe.. desculpe.." – Falava repetidamente em tom quase inaudível enquanto chorava.

- "Já chega! Mais um comentário e eu reprovo a sala inteira!" – Berrou Iruka, irritado com a bagunça. Era incrível como haviam dito tanta coisa em tão pouco tempo.. O sensei então voltou os olhos para o garoto que continuava chorando frente à sala. - "Lee-kun, eu ia dizer apenas que o seu teste ia ser depois do dos outros.." – Disse Iruka respirando fundo, olhando com pena para Lee – "Agora.. Engula esse choro, vá beber uma água.. E espere lá fora, tá bom? Assim que eu terminar aqui, farei o seu teste.."

- "Ve..Verdade, Iruka-sensei?" – Disse Lee parando de chorar, olhando timidamente para o Chuunin.

- "Não tinha dito que ia pedir algo que você podia fazer, Lee-kun?" – Disse Iruka sorrindo sem jeito – "Você foi ansioso demais.."

- "Porquê.. Não para de iludi-lo, sensei? Você.. E todos dessa academia.. Ele não tem como se tornar um ninja só com Taijutsu. Essa proteção toda.. Em vez disso, deviam fazê-lo entender de uma vez por todas que é inútil sonhar com isso.. Formar um ninja assim seria uma irresponsabilidade. Seria apenas como jogar uma bandana no lixo. Ele nunca vai conseguir mudar.."

Aquilo foi o suficiente para Lee erguer os punhos e ir em direção de quem havia o humilhado. Hyuuga Neji.

- "Lee-kun, pare com isso!" – Disse Iruka segurando o garoto pela blusa. – "Neji-kun, quanto você está ganhando para remodelar as regras da academia?" – O comentário de Iruka foi seguido por risadas.

- "Não existe nenhum ninja que se formou sem Ninjutsu, isso é ridículo!" – Disse Neji, ignorando as risadas.

- "Então.. Vai existir." – Disse Lee, olhando sério para Neji.

- "Neji.. Pare com isso.. Iruka-sensei pode te reprovar por não tê-lo respeitado.." – Disse Tenten, preocupada. A garota dos coques estava acompanhando calada tudo que estava acontecendo. Ela não havia rido de Lee em nenhum momento.. Mas também não tinha feito nada em favor do garoto. Tentava-se manter imparcial. E tentava parar Neji para o bem deste e.. De certa forma, para o bem de Lee também.

- "Sim. Você tem razão, Tenten. Desculpe-me por falar a verdade.. Sensei." – Disse o Hyuuga olhando desafiadoramente para Iruka-sensei.

Iruka apenas olhou para Neji como se reprovasse o comportamento do garoto de olhos brancos. Neji acabou por parar de encarar o sensei e voltar ao seu lugar na fila.

- "Lee-kun, espere lá fora, por favor. Daqui a pouco faço o seu teste."

- "Sim.." – Disse o garoto girando a maçaneta da porta, se preparando para sair. Olhou para a fila mais uma vez, e viu Tenten abrindo um sorriso discreto para ele, como se dissesse que tudo ia terminar bem.. Ele se sentiu mais calmo. – "E.. Sensei.." – Disse Lee com um ar maldoso depois de ter aberto a porta – "Não reprove o Neji-kun por isso.. Ou ele vai apanhar da família, igual aquela vez.. Que ele enfiou uma kunai na testa por frustração de ter apanhado.."

Neji havia ameaçado Lee para não comentar nada sobre aquele dia. Ele não queria que ninguém soubesse de nada sobre seus problemas de família.. E de uma hora para outra, aquilo havia sido dito na frente da sala toda. Não demorou muito para começarem comentários baixos e murmurinhos sobre o acontecido.. Afinal, até aquele momento todos pensavam que Neji havia se acidentado com a kunai, e havia sido uma grande surpresa a versão de Lee para a história.

Quase que de imediato Neji correu em direção a Lee com uma kunai na mão e com o Byakugan ativado. Iruka se colocou entre os dois fazendo Neji parar... O Hyuuga olhava com ódio para Lee, enquanto este esboçava um certo sorriso ao olhá-lo tão irritado. Neji respirou fundo e desativou o Byakugan. Não ia perder a paciência frente da sala, e não ia deixar aquele fracassado o intimidar.

- "..Se vocês não pararem agora, vão ser reprovados sem nem fazer a prova. Lee-kun, saia da sala imediatamente e só volte quando eu mandar. Neji-kun, volte para a fila e fique quieto até chegar sua vez."

Lee respondeu positivamente para o sensei e saiu pela porta, que se fechou atrás dele.

O garoto de cabelo espetado calmamente andou pelo corredor, pensando no que tinha acabado de fazer; havia difamado Neji frente à sala toda. Neji havia feito ele passar por um mau momento na sala antes, mas ele havia revidado fazendo o Hyuuga se sentir pior. Não podia evitar se sentir orgulhoso pelo que havia feito e dar um sorriso maroto.. De qualquer forma o garoto-gênio ia se formar, e Lee nunca mais ia precisar vê-lo.. Mesmo que fosse reprovado. Não, mas ele não iria ser reprovado, aquela era simplesmente uma idéia surreal e inaceitável!

Lee caminhou devagar, até parar em um banco no pátio. O sol estava forte naquele dia, e não havia nenhuma nuvem no céu. O garoto concluiu que era um bom dia, e que não tinha como as coisas darem errado.. Por cima da roupa, ele encostou levemente a mão na perna esquerda, onde estava machucado. Estava bem dolorido, mesmo para andar ele sentia o ferimento latejar. Era preocupante. Depois do teste, a primeira coisa que ele ia fazer era mostrar aquilo à algum médico-ninja.

Não demorou muito para Iruka vir chamá-lo, indo até o pátio.

- "Lee-kun! Vamos fazer o seu teste agora. Venha."

- "Osu!" – Disse Lee sorrindo empolgado enquanto levantou e foi correndo em direção ao sensei. Ele sentiu uma forte pontada de seu machucado e diminuiu subitamente a velocidade, esboçando um pouco de dor no rosto, andando o resto do caminho até onde Iruka estava.

- "Tudo bem, Lee-kun?" – Iruka falou vendo aquilo.

- "Tudo eu.. Tropecei em uma pedra." – Respondeu o garoto, mentindo.

Lee foi seguindo Iruka-sensei até uma sala nos fundos. O Chuunin abriu a porta e acendeu as luzes, revelando uma sala pouco utilizada, com uma cadeira e uma mesa velha em um canto e alguns objetos para treino espalhados.

- "Normalmente.." – Começou Iruka – "Consideramos que para poder ser um ninja, o aluno deve saber um pouco de Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, e uma noção de Genjutsu.. É perigoso ser um Genin, algumas missões podem ter risco de vida, e nunca se sabe quando algo sério pode acontecer em Konoha exigindo que todos os ninjas lutem arriscando a vida pela vila.. A partir do momento que alguém se forma, este não é mais considerado uma criança.."

- "Eu.. Não tenho medo de arriscar a minha vida pelo meu sonho, Iruka-sensei!" – Respondeu Lee prontamente, ficando tenso com aquela conversa.

- "Eu sei.. O que eu quero dizer é que esse teste vai ser rigoroso, afinal você tem as notas mínimas na teoria para se tornar um Genin, e precisa ter um Taijutsu minimamente bom para poder se formar.."

- "Osu." – Disse Lee confiante – "Eu faço qualquer coisa para me formar, sensei!"

Iruka abriu um sorriso vendo o garoto confiante a sua frente. Sentou na única cadeira que tinha na sala, atrás de uma mesa simples e começou.

- "Aquele tronco de treinamento ali no canto.. Ele é um pouco menor e mais frágil que um de verdade. Use suas técnicas de chute e soco nele afim de causar algum dano."

Prontamente o garoto foi até o tronco e começou a fazer sessões de dez chutes e dez socos alternados. Não demorou muito para sua perna esquerda começar a responder mas Lee forçava mais e mais esta para continuar se levantando, tentando ignorar totalmente o dano que se aprofundava. Ele cerrava os dentes com força, e descarregava a dor que sentia aumentando sua força contra o objeto.

- "Lee-kun! Você tem certeza que esta bem?" – Disse Iruka-sensei vendo a expressão do garoto.

- "Por favor, não me atrapalhe." – Respondeu Lee ofegante.

Iruka o deixou. Esperou mais um tempo e depois o mandou parar.. Lee de imediato sentou no chão encolhendo as pernas, tentando fingir para o Chuunin que estava bem.

O sensei observou o tronco pensativo, este estava ligeiramente marcado no lugar onde Lee havia atacado. Iruka rapidamente passou a mão nas marcas e fez diversas anotações sobre o que tinha visto. Voltou a olhar para Lee.

- "Certo.. O seu teste vai ser dividido em duas partes. Esta é a primeira. E agora você vai ter que desviar disto.." – Disse Iruka mostrando uma kunai. – "Ninjas se defendem de ataques diretos com kunais e com shurikens usando Kawarimi no Jutsu.. Mas, você não pode usar essa técnica. Isso é muito importante para sua sobrevivência como Genin.. Usar o Taijutsu como defesa."

Lee olhava sério para a arma. Se ele não se defendesse direito, poderia até morrer.

- "Parece que você entendeu o problema.. É bem perigoso. Lee-kun, se você achar que não está preparado, por fav.."

- "Não!" – Bradou Lee cortando a fala de Iruka – "Eu vou conseguir.. Com certeza!" – Disse sorrindo.

- "...Entendo. Bom, coloque-se de pé então e venha aqui na frente."

Lee levantou. Seu ferimento reclamou para levantar, e ele foi mancando um pouco até o lugar que Iruka-sensei havia apontado.

- "O que aconteceu com você?" – Disse Iruka desconfiado – "Está mancando agora e já estava mancando no pátio.."

- "Nada! Nada.. É que eu tropecei e dei um mal jeito na perna mais.. Já está passando.."

- "Isso vai ser perigoso! Você precisa estar bem para conseguir desviar!"

- "Tenho.. Certeza que estou bem. Estou preparado, Iruka-sensei."

Lee estava nervoso e sentia seu coração bater forte e sua barriga gelar.

Iruka esitou alguns instantes até finalmente lançar a arma em direção ao aluno. No momento que viu a kunai se aproximando, calculou que deveria impulsionar o corpo com a perna esquerda e desta forma conseguiria desviar. Lee colocou seu plano em prática, mas no momento do impulso sentiu que a pressão de seus músculos estava abrindo por completo o ferimento, causando novamente a dor do corte. Com o movimento errado, o corpo escorregou para o lado fazendo ele perder o equilíbrio, e tudo que este pode fazer foi jogar o corpo para trás desviando da arma no último segundo.

O garoto soltou um berro agonizante de dor ao cair em cima da perna machucada.

- "Lee!" – Gritou Iruka desesperado correndo em direção ao aluno.

- "Não! ..gnn.. N-Não se aproxime, sensei! Arrgh! ..Por favor.." – Lee falava ofegante.

O garoto de cabelo espetado tentou levantar, mas sua perna estava machucada demais para sustentá-lo fazendo este cair a cada nova tentativa. O sangue que manchava a calça e fluía na perna já revelava totalmente o ferimento.

Neste momento, a porta da sala foi aberta, ou melhor, escancarada por um afobado Jounin.

- "Yosh! Iruka-kun, não é possível que esse teste seja tão demorado! Todos os senseis já estão com o time novo de Genins! O que aconteceu?"

- "Problemas, Gai-san.. Lee-kun, deixe-me ver esse machucado!"

Lee segurava a perna esquerda com força negando o pedido de Iruka, mas até se esqueceu da dor ao ver novamente aquele estranho Jounin que o havia encorajado uma vez.

- "Hmm.. Certo, Iruka-kun, pode deixá-lo comigo. Afinal esse incrível garoto já passou, não é mesmo?" – Disse Gai lendo o relatório de Iruka sobre a mesa.

- "Passei?" – Disse Lee num sorriso radiante.

- "Gai-san! Por favor, sou eu que avalio os alunos!" – Berrou Iruka irritado ainda tentado convencer o garoto teimoso a mostrar o que havia feito na perna. Eram aqueles momentos que faziam Iruka amaldiçoar o fato de não poder repreender um Jounin.

- "Não se preocupe, a nossa equipe vai ser incrível! Jovem e explosiva!" – Disse Gai estendendo a mão em sinal positivo em direção a Lee que sorria maravilhado.

Iruka estava a ponto de surtar e olhou para Gai incrédulo.

- "Você realmente montou.. O time daquele jeito?"

- "...Heh. Minha genialidade é incrível, Iruka-kun.. Nenhum time do Kakashi nunca vai conseguir nos superar!"

- "Mas.. Bom. O problema não é mais meu.. Mas.. Leia o relatório. As marcas que ele fez no tronco foram desregulares e não foram todas no mesmo lugar.. Ele marcou um pouco menos do que era esperado. E.. Ele está seriamente machucado, e escondeu isso de mim. E só tem cinco nas provas teóricas.."

- "Ele marcou o tronco e desviou da kunai, não? E cinco é o mínimo para passar.."

- "Sim mas.."

- "Iruka-kun! O fogo da juventude não pode parar de queimar! Se ele tivesse dito que estava ferido, você não deixaria ele fazer o teste!" – Bradou Gai cortando a fala de Iruka.

- "Ele não está preparado para ser um Genin! Muito mais só com Taijutsu! Entenda isso de uma vez, Gai-san!" – Disse Iruka em um alto timbre de voz, bem irritado.

- "Lee-kun.. Você está pronto para ser um ninja?" – Disse Gai ignorando Iruka e falando com o garoto que estava no chão.

- "Osu!" – Respondeu Lee animadamente.

Iruka apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- "Iruka-kun. Eu assumo responsabilidade sobre o que vai acontecer a esse garoto. Ele fez todo necessário para passar! Merece ser um ninja!" – Disse Gai fazendo uma pose radiante e abrindo um sorriso que parecia brilhar.

O Chuunin foi desanimadamente pegar o papel e terminar o relatório.

- "Gai-san, não adianta discutir com você.. Bom, como você mesmo disse, é sua responsabilidade. Boa sorte.."

Iruka saiu da sala vencido pelo Jounin verdejante.

- "Garoto. Essa roupa ficou bem em você afinal!" – Disse Gai sorrindo. – "Mas você devia ter dado algum cuidado ao machucado.. Bom. A juventude serve para errarmos e aprendermos! Aprenda com isso, Lee!"

Lee respondeu positivamente com a cabeça, tentando processar informações difíceis, como o fato dele ter passado, e o fato de seu novo sensei ser um pouco.. Diferente dos outros.

- "Espere.. foi.. você, sensei? Que me encontrou desacordado na floresta?"

- "Eu já tinha visto você treinar, Lee! Mas o seu vigor e afinco são incríveis, não pude deixar de te ajudar!"

- "Obrigado.. Sensei!" – Disse Lee sorrindo. Só parou de sorrir pois sentiu novamente sua perna doer.

- "Yosh! Vamos fazer um curativo em você, e vamos conhecer os seus novos companheiros!"

O garoto respondeu afirmativamente, levantando com certa dificuldade. Gai era.. Difícil de descrever com palavras. Extremamente empolgado, barulhento, excêntrico.. Totalmente oposto a tudo que Lee havia imaginado e idealizado sobre um Sensei Jounin.

A visita na enfermaria foi rápida, e por algum motivo que Lee não pode entender ninguém falava mais que o estritamente necessário para o homem de malha verde. O garoto de cabelo espetado fez uma cara feia na hora que limparam o machucado, fazendo este arder um pouco, mas nada muito sério.. Disseram a ele algo sobre aquilo não ter cicatrizado porque ele não tinha tomado as providências necessárias, e que aquela inflamação poderia ter se tornado algo realmente grave, e que naqueles casos ele sempre deveria procurar ajuda. Mas Lee acabou por não dar muita atenção à bronca..

Pouco tempo depois, Lee já estava com seu sensei na porta da sala onde estavam seus companheiros de time.

- "Certo, Lee! Você passou, encha o peito de orgulho! Não há tempo a perder para começar a sua carreira como ninja!"

- "Osu!" – Disse o garoto fervendo de empolgação.

Gai abriu a porta impetuosamente e entrou radiante. Lee sentiu sua empolgação  
derreter como um cubo de gelo ao sol assim que viu o seu time..

* * *

23.05.06 - Pessu! Não acostumem! Eu disse que tava com o chap novo quase pronto, não disse? Huahuahuahua! Bom.. É isso. Apartir de agora vocês vão ter que suportar o Gai! Para sempre! Felizes? Com certeza o Neji não está..

Bom.. O Lee começou como um pirralinho medroso e chorão (Não o culpo, olha a situação dele..) mas e eu quero mostrar que ele está mudando.. A maldade com o Neji foi uma prova disso. Eu não gosto de fazer que ninguém pareça totalmente bom ou mau, e não vou dizer que todas as vezes que o Neji bateu no Lee ele não provocou em nada.. Os dois se merecem né?

Bom galera, beijos pra vocês, mandem reviews! Té mais!


	9. Graduação

Capitulo 9 – Graduação

Não tinha como seus olhos se enganarem; a sala estava vazia, exceto por ele e seu novo time. Lee piscava os olhos com força para ter certeza que não estava sonhando. Seus novos colegas de time eram Tenten e Hyuuga Neji. O mesmo Neji que ele tinha tirado sarro há minutos atrás, o mesmo Neji com quem definitivamente não se dava bem.

A expressão do Hyuuga, nos primeiros segundos, também foi de estar impressionado. Mas logo depois ele deu um sorriso malvado, ao concluir que a idéia de ambos estarem no mesmo time perturbava Lee, consideravelmente.

Gai cruzou os braços, sorridente, no meio da sala.

- "Yosh! O time está completo!"

Tenten olhava nervosa para a expressão de susto de Lee, e para a expressão vingativa de Neji, alternadamente. Foi então, que tanto ela quanto Neji olharam aquela pessoa frente a eles que, ao que tudo indicava, era um Jounin.

- "Você.. Você.. É nosso sensei?" – Disse ela incrédula.

- "Hai. Eu sou Maito Gai! Grande Jounin especialista em Taijutsu! E agora, também, sensei desse fantástico e jovial time que formamos!" – Disse ele, colocando o braço frente ao corpo em sinal de positivo, com um sorriso empolgado.

Lee olhava pensativo o seu novo sensei. Neji e Tenten o observavam em um quase choque, mudos, impressionados. Por fim, o Hyuuga cruzou os braços e suspirou.

- "Algum problema?" – Disse Gai, sorridente.

- "Ei.. Maito Gai-san.." – Começou Tenten, cortando a possível resposta de Neji.

- "Não! Chame-me de Gai-sensei a partir de agora!" – Disse ele, orgulhoso.

- "Hm.. Hai.. Gai-..Sensei." – Falou ela como se ainda se acostumasse com a idéia daquele ser incomum ser seu novo sensei – "Lee-kun.. Passou?"

Lee a olhou como se ofendido; era realmente tão impressionante assim ele passar?

- "Yosh! Lee conseguiu a vitória de passar num rígido teste que Iruka desenvolveu só para ele!"

O garoto de cabelos espetados não se conteve em estufar o peito orgulhoso após aquela afirmação;

- "Isso é ridículo.." – Concluiu Neji, de olhos fechados, sentado displicentemente em uma das cadeiras da frente da classe.

Gai ia dizer algo, mas Lee o cortou irritado.

- "Gai-sensei! Porquê eu tenho que ficar no time do Neji?" – Berrou.

- "Bem.. Todos os times de ninjas são montados com o intuito de se conseguir um balanceamento.." – Começou a explicar Gai, calmamente. – "Tenten foi bem nos testes teóricos, e é incrível usando armas.. Mas ela tem um pouco de dificuldade em jutsus comuns. Hyuuga Neji foi o melhor aluno da sala em todos os quesitos.."

Tenten desgostava da afirmação de Gai sobre ela que, infelizmente, era verdadeira. Lee continuava olhando ansioso para o seu novo sensei.

- "Mas porquê com ele..?" – Continuou Lee.

- "Bom.. Neji é um gênio.." – Disse Gai.

- "..e você é um fracassado." – Completou Neji, cortando a frase de Gai. – "Isso é obvio, Tenten é mediana, eu sou o melhor aluno da sala, e você o pior que conseguiu passar. Eles esperam sanar sua deficiência como ninja me colocando no mesmo time.."

- "Cala a boca, Neji!" – Berrou Lee irritado, fechando as mãos e indo em direção ao outro garoto.

Gai observou a cena com naturalidade, como se fosse obvio que aquilo aconteceria. Prontamente, segurou Lee pela blusa, o fazendo parar.

- "Pare com isso, Lee!" – Falou Tenten, levando as mãos na cintura e olhando irritada para ele.

- "..Ele não vai se acalmar, ele é o fracassado de sangue quente.." – Continuou Neji, o observando como se analisasse, fazendo Lee soltar outro olhar de fúria.

- "Certo.. Chega!" – Disse Gai, fazendo os dois olharem para ele. – "Yosh! Agora que eu tenho a atenção de vocês.. Eu quero pedir que me sigam. Sabe, não podemos ficar na Academia a tarde inteira e.. Eu tenho algo a informar para vocês!" – Dito isso, ele foi para a porta da sala. Lee olhou novamente irritado para Neji, mas por fim decidiu seguir seu sensei. Tenten fez o mesmo. Neji analisou a situação por uns instantes, até dar outro suspiro desanimado e irritado com aquilo. De má vontade, ele levantou da cadeira e seguiu Gai.

Cerca de minutos após eles saírem da área da Academia, Gai acelerou o passo, passando logo para uma corrida.

- "Vamos, vamos, a juventude da vida tem que ser rápida e explosiva!" – Bradou Gai orgulhoso.

- "Estamos cansados.. Sensei.." – Resmungou Tenten.

- "Ninjas não podem se cansar fácil, Tenten! Vamos!" – Ele a olhou sorridente e pulou no teto de uma casa na frente deles. Os três pararam impressionados, até mesmo Neji. Aquilo era muito alto para qualquer um deles pular. Lee já se sentia cansado por causa de seu machucado na perna, e estava difícil correr, mas nada que ele não pudesse suportar.

- "Hahaha! Meus queridos alunos, tem uma escada aqui do lado!" – Gai acenou para eles e continuou a subir, até um terraço alto de uma torre.

Neji andou mais à frente e, localizando a escada, começou a subir correndo. Lee fez o mesmo, querendo ultrapassá-lo mas sendo incapaz de fazê-lo no momento, e Tenten seguia desanimadamente atrás deles.

Chegando onde Gai estava, Neji puxava o ar com um pouco de força, enquanto Lee e Tenten ofegavam, exauridos. Ainda cansado, o garoto de cabelos espetados levantou os olhos e observou em volta; era um belo terraço coberto com um teto simples e possuindo um banco inteiro em toda volta ovalada. Não havia paredes entre o teto e o banco, sendo a parte de cima sustentada por pilares. As luminárias de papel chacoalhavam com o vento, que era considerável, pois o lugar era alto.

Lee andou até a ponta do terraço e concluiu que podia ver Konoha inteira, abrindo um leve sorriso.

- "É uma bela vista, não?" – Disse Gai, ao lado dele, com as mãos na cintura.

Lee o olhou, com uma expressão alegre, concordando com o rosto.

- "Sentem-se!" – Disse o sensei, sorridente, esperando Lee, Tenten e Neji se sentarem na parte do banco frente a ele.

- "Hm.. Gai-sensei, o que o você ia nos dizer...?" – Começou a garota de coques.

Gai levou as mãos à cintura e os observou por alguns instantes, segurando um sorriso nos lábios, contemplando o momento um pouco emocionado. Finalmente ele puxou o ar e começou a falar.

- "Yosh.. Vocês três estão qualificados para serem Genins a partir de hoje.."

Neji apenas levantou os olhos como se aquela afirmação fosse tão obvia quanto desnecessária enquanto Tenten apertou as mãos com força, abrindo um sorriso de vitória. Lee fitou pensativo o sensei por um tempo, como se estivesse ouvindo algo que era até difícil de se acreditar. Ele era um Genin? Ele era um ninja? Por todo aquele tempo, sempre disseram que ele nunca seria capaz de se graduar na Academia, e agora ali estava ele, ouvindo o que por muito tempo havia sido o motivo de toda a sua vida; conseguir se graduar shinobi. Ele não pode conter de abrir um orgulhoso e sincero sorriso.

- "..Eu gostaria de saber qual é o objetivo de vocês.." – Continuou Gai.

Tenten estava radiante de empolgação, rapidamente erguendo o braço e falando em tom alegre.

- "Hai, hai, hai, hai, haaaai!" – Disse.

- "Yosh, Tenten!" – Respondeu Gai a ela.

- "Eu quero me tornar uma kunoichi realmente forte, como a lendária kunoichi Tsunade-sama!" – Falou, com uma expressão contente.

Gai fechou os olhos, feliz, pensando na afirmação de sua nova aluna. Novamente ergueu o rosto, olhando para o lado.

- "E você, Neji?"

O jovem Hyuuga olhou para o sensei, e depois para baixo, pensativo. Obviamente se sentia desconfortável com o questionamento. Finalmente tomou ar e falou em um tom frio.

- "Eu não quero responder." – Concluiu, ainda observando o chão.

Lee e Tenten olharam um tanto impressionados pela resposta de Neji. Porém, o garoto de cabelos espetados mal podia conter sua empolgação, e prontamente levantou o braço.

- "Eu! Eu!" – Berrou, pedindo ao sensei.

Gai ainda observava com um ar preocupado seu novo aluno que havia se recusado a responder, mas não pode deixar de virar o olhar para Lee que prontamente continuou.

- "Mesmo não podendo usar Ninjutsu e Genjutsu, eu quero provar que posso me tornar um excelente ninja!" – Disse ele, determinado – "Isso é tudo para mim!"

Gai respondeu com um sorriso, vendo potencial naquele garoto. Ao mesmo tempo, Neji deu um leve riso de desdém.

O garoto de sangue quente prontamente levantou, indignado por estar sendo ridicularizado por alguém que nem ao menos havia dito seus objetivos. Ele apontou o Hyuuga, gritando.

- "Você! O que é tão engraçado?" – Rosnou. – "Eu estou falando sério! Mesmo que seja somente com Taijutsu, vou mostrar que posso ser um grande ninja!"

- "A partir do ponto que você não consegue usar nem Ninjutsu nem Genjutsu, creio que já não é um ninja." – Disse o garoto-gênio, sustentando um riso maldoso sobre aquilo. Neji fechou os olhos, claramente achando patética a situação – "Heh.. Pelo que sei, você foi o primeiro da Academia a se formar apenas com Taijutsu." – Ele deu uma pausa, abrindo os olhos para encarar Lee – "Isso não quer dizer que seja algo para se orgulhar. É apenas raro."

Lee deu um passo para trás, irritado e confuso sobre o monólogo de Neji. Levou as mãos à frente do corpo, como se quisesse se defender das palavras cortantes Hyuuga, encarando-o irritado.

Mas era doloroso pensar que aquilo que o garoto de olhos brancos dizia não era de todo errado. Lee havia se formado apenas com um tipo de técnica e continuava sendo fraco, sendo esse o exato motivo pelo qual partilhava o time com Neji. As palavras de protesto e preocupação de Iruka-sensei prontamente começaram a lhe doer no peito.

Gai observou o garoto de cabelos espetados abaixar o rosto, triste, diante do Hyuuga.

- "Vocês!" – Disse o Jounin– "Se tiverem perseverança, podem conseguir qualquer coisa!" – Completou Gai, dando um sorriso radiante, estendendo a mão em sinal de positivo.

Lee virou-se para o sensei, Tenten o observou, Neji apenas ergueu os olhos.

- "Se competirem com um bom rival na juventude, e se esforçarem, certamente se tornarão grandes ninjas!" – Disse Gai, confiante.

Lee sorriu, olhando admirado para seu novo sensei.

- "Mas para isso é preciso perseverança e trabalho duro!" – Continuou ele.

O garoto se animou. Perseverança! Isso era algo que ele com certeza possuía.

Ele olhava estupefato, um novo sinal de positivo de seu sensei, desta vez para ele. Gai era incrível. Seus atos, palavras, seu ânimo.. E ele já havia ajudado Lee antes, e demonstrado que acreditava nele.

Ele olhou em volta, confiante, e terminou por cruzar com os olhos brancos e gélidos de Neji, que o focavam. Lee parou, ficando sério, observando o Hyuuga. Então, Lee deveria ter um rival? Neji já era seu rival. Ele só nunca tinha enxergado dessa forma. A ambição do garoto era se tornar ótimo ninja, e para isso, que melhor forma do que superando um verdadeiro gênio? Se ele superasse Neji, estaria provando a todos que era um ninja exemplar, e ainda conseguindo o respeito de alguém que sempre o encarou como incapaz por ter certas limitações.

Já o Hyuuga apenas desviou o olhar, suspirando irritado.

- "Entretanto.. O fato de vocês estarem qualificados para serem Genins não quer dizer que já sejam.." – Começou Gai, fazendo a atenção dos três se voltarem imediatamente á ele.

- "Mas.. Mas.. Nós passamos no teste!" – Reclamou Tenten, indignada.

- "Sim, eu sei.. Mas um ninja de verdade não pode ser apenas medidos por testes feitos entre quatro paredes! Um ninja de verdade tem que ser forte, corajoso, dinâmico! Para qualificar vocês três, eu preciso vê-los em ação!" – Gai sorriu, animado.

- "Como.. Como assim, sensei?" – Perguntou Lee, preocupado.

- "Amanhã faremos um teste prático! E então.. Vocês vão poder enfim florescer como incríveis ninjas! Dependendo do trabalho em equipe e de suas próprias habilidades, usando toda a juventude de seus corpos para conquistar o título!"

- "E sobre o que se trata..?" – Perguntou Neji, calmo.

- "Yosh! Foi bom ter perguntado, Neji! É uma competição! E quem perdê-la, vai ter que voltar para a Academia!" – Disse ele em tom sério.

- "Isso significa que.. Alguém vai perder.. E quem perder não vai.. " – Disse Lee, começando a ficar nervoso.

- "Se tornar um ninja." – Respondeu Gai.

Lee olhou para baixo, sentando no banco, encolhendo o corpo um pouco agoniado. Ele claramente era o mais fraco dos três, e indubitavelmente era o que tinha mais chance de perder. E além disso, ele ainda estava machucado. Ele concluiu que não tinha a menor chance.

- "O mundo é dividido entre perdedores e vencedores, você já devia saber disso." – Disse Neji, virando o rosto para o outro garoto.

Gai observou a situação, com um ar um tanto preocupado. Lee estava a ponto de chorar. Tenten parecia pensativa, ainda inconformada sobre o tal exame. Apenas Neji parecia totalmente confiante sobre o desafio, se entretendo em apavorar o colega ainda mais. O Jounin caminhou, se aproximando de seus novos alunos, colocando a mão no ombro de Lee.

- "Não desanime nunca!" – Disse sorrindo.

O garoto ergueu os olhos fitando o sensei, de algum modo se sentindo mais forte ao olhar para Gai. Lee engoliu o choro, levantando-se, e virando o rosto para Neji.

- "Eu não vou perder. E não vou voltar para a Academia." – Afirmou.

O Hyuuga soltou novamente um riso de reprovação. Gai terminou por se colocar entre os dois.

- "Sei que estão afobados, mas guardem essa empolgação para amanhã!" – Falou, sério.

- "Que tipo de competição, Gai-sensei?" – Perguntou Tenten, olhando-o um pouco chateada.

- "Isso vocês saberão quando chegarem na área de treino dezesseis, amanhã às dez da manhã!" – Disse ele, erguendo a mão em sinal de positivo.

Tenten respirou fundo, irritada com a resposta, apoiando o rosto nas mãos.

- "Yosh, eu acho bom vocês irem descansar.." – Disse Gai, caminhando pelo terraço, se afastando um pouco – "Não vai ser fácil, vocês só vão conseguir se realmente derem tudo de si, como bons ninjas devem fazer!"

- "Osu, sensei!" – Respondeu Lee.

A garota dos coques calmamente se levantou, caminhando para frente em direção à escadaria.

- "Hai. Então, eu realmente vou descansar.. Até amanhã, Neji-kun, Lee-kun, Gai-sensei!" – Disse ela, acenando, começando a descer os degraus.

Gai e Lee acenaram de volta, enquanto Neji levantou do banco, também se dirigindo à escada.

- "Isso foi um ótimo começo! Vocês com certeza vão ser ótimos amanhã!" – Disse o verdejante sensei, olhando para Lee e depois para Neji, que claramente o ignorava já começando a descer a escada. – "E Lee.. Com certeza você vai conseguir se acreditar em você! É a força da sua juventude!"

O garoto sorriu, olhando contente para o sensei.

- "Até amanhã!" – Disse Gai.

- "Até, sensei!" – Respondeu Lee.

Gai saltou por entre os telhados das casas de Konoha, rapidamente sumindo do campo de visão de seu novo aluno. O garoto estava gostando a idéia de ter aquele excêntrico Jounin como sensei, sentindo que podia conseguir qualquer coisa, mesmo que fosse algo difícil como superar Neji.

Neji. Não simplesmente o Hyuuga convencido com o qual tinha inimizade, mas a partir daquele dia, seu rival. Ele era uma meta a ser superada, uma barreira que podia significar que Lee conseguiria ou não atingir seu objetivo.

Sentindo o sangue borbulhar de ansiedade, o garoto de cabelos espetados vai até a ponta da escada, correndo. Vê Neji na metade dela, e berra.

- "Neji! Eu não vou perder!"

O Hyuuga apenas ergueu os ombros, não se interessando muito no que Lee falava, continuando com seu passo calmo a descer a escada.

- "E eu vou ganhar de você! Agora!" – Bradou confiante.

Neji parou. Estava claramente sendo desafiado. O Hyuuga ficou um tempo pensativo e estático, até virar o rosto lentamente para cima, cruzando o olhar com o de Lee.

Ele soltou um novo riso de desdém em resposta.

* * *

16.10.06 - Olá pessoal! Err.. Imagino que alguns queiram me matar aqui, outros nem acreditam que eu atualizei, e outros nem ligam.. Mas.. Depois de quase CINCO meses eu posto capítulo novo desse fic.. Yuhuu, que felicidade! E os fillers ainda não acabaram.. Ó bem.. É que eu fiz QUATRO fics nesse meio tempo, tendo três terminadas, então.. Eu estou trabalhando sim, não façam essas caras! Eu nunca desisti disso aqui. Desistir vai contra o meu jeito ninja! òó 

Ok.. Deixa eu parar de falar besteira.. Eu quero agradecer! À Inuzuka Ai (Que sumiu..) , à Liyoko, ao Zero, à Kuny-chan, à Julia Gondim, à usagi-mih, à Ritsuka Luana Amamiya, à Lininha (Ae Souke!), ao Ruby (Que num lê..), à Asakure, à Th3Dreamer, à Rama-chan (Por favor, mande noticias!) , ao Andy (Que betou esse chap), à Claudi-chan e ao irmão dela (Que são pessoas adoráveis!), ao Bloo e a DahFox (Que leem sem mandar review..), à Mah Badolatto, à Estrela Negra, e a todo mundo que lê, mesmo sem deixar reviews.. (Hunf) Graças à vocês, essa fic está com quase 850 pageviews, mesmo não sendo de romance! Obrigada gente! n.n Mesmo quando eu esqueço de responder os Reviews, eu gosto muito de os ler.. E não estaria aqui se não fossem vocês! Yosh!

Eu estou pensando em fazer algo a mais quando chegar à 1000 pageviews, mas eu não sei o quê.. Sugestões?

Ahn.. Tentarei não demorar muito pra continuar.. Proximo capítulo, um pouco de violência gratuíta entre nosso querido protagonista e nosso (não tão) querido antagonista (Eu ainda vou apanhar de alguma fã do Neji por essas brincadeiras..)! Fiquem ligados!

Beijos cambada, e mandem reviews por um dia mais radiante (O que tem a ver?)! XD


End file.
